Dragonformers: Furious Fire
by Kotego
Summary: After an Autodragon patrol is ambushed by their enemies, Optimus Prime goes missing and Sari is found after being separated from her father. Megatron has plans for this Prime, but can Optimus himself escape his prison?
1. Chapter 1

Morning started to roll into the sky; the sun's rays broke over the horizon. Ultra Magnus peered from one of the more secluded areas of their mountain territory. He breathed a long sigh, exhausted from the previous events that nearly overwhelmed the Autodragons' ranks.

Early in the morning one of their patrols had been ambushed by a group of Deceptidragons somewhere deep in the forest area that was encompassed by the gigantic mountain range both factions called their home. In an instant a furious battle erupted. Outnumbered and confused by the sneak attack, the patrol had to send a scout to call for reinforcement.

After who-knows-how-long the Autodragons were able to overcome their enemies and drive them back into their own territory. They had relished in their victory, only to realize someone from the original patrol was missing . . .

Ultra perked his ears at the sound of heavy footsteps heading his way. Without looking back he stated, "Report, Jazz."

The white dragon hesitated to reply, "All patrols have returned, sir. No other Deceptidragon activity has been detected." Jazz studied his old leader with concern. He'd been . . . awfully quiet since the disappearance of his nephew.

Ultra turned slightly to peer at Jazz through the corner of his eye, looking doubtful. "And I don't suppose Optimus has been found?"

". . . No, sir."

Ultra sighed. "I feared as much . . ."

Suddenly the two dragons became alert when they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. There were sharp but soft cries of "Stop shoving!" and "Ouch! Get off my foot!" A second later, two of the younglings fell out, exposing their eavesdropping to the senior warriors. Bumblebee grunted as his jaw smashed into the ground and Sari, lying on top of him, gave a small moan.

Jazz tried not to crack a smile of amusement, though Ultra looked a little annoyed. ". . . Younglings what are you doing here?"

Sari struggled to sit up on top of her older friend and she awkwardly hoisted her upper body up to meet eyes with the leader. "Um, I-I'm sorry, sir, but – if it wasn't for Optimus I'd be dead now!" Minutes before the battle Optimus and his patrol came upon the little dragon that was frantically looking for her missing father. She came in between the fighting, which Optimus managed to take her to a safer location before returning to fight.

Ultra looked at her quizzically. He had yet to get used to another youngling running around here, since he'd already had his claws filled with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Hot shot, and others; however he wouldn't abandon a lone youngling.

"You gotta find him!" she pleaded. "I feel awful enough . . ."

Ultra Magnus looked to Jazz, who shrugged, and then back to Sari. He wanted to say something reassuring, though he was tired and doubtful about this whole outcome. He had faith Optimus would survive, but . . .

"I _know_ he's out there somewhere . . ." Sari whispered.

* * *

><p>At this time Optimus groaned from weakness. He had several cuts along his face and body that allowed trails of blood to trickle down. Much of his body felt fatigued from the fighting, then the sudden strike to his head that forced him to go unconscious. Every few seconds he'd manage to regain the slightest bit of consciousness, catching dim glimpses of the forest flowing past him quickly, soon to be replaced by a rugged landscape that he didn't recognize as Autodragon territory.<p>

Eventually he slipped into slumber from which he did not wake up until now. One of his eyes opened to a slit, but his surroundings were so dark he couldn't make out anything. By the feel beneath him he assumed he was in a cave.

That's when dozens of scents suddenly bombarded his nostrils; all completely unfamiliar. By now his eyes began to adjust, though he still couldn't see much with the fraction of light he could detect from somewhere near him. Maybe the entrance? He couldn't move his head much from the headache he felt creeping onto him.

When he could handle the overwhelming scents he realized there were other dragons around him. At first their voices sounded muffled. But soon the headache cleared and his senses returned completely, allowing him to scan his prison. From the foreign scents and surroundings he could only assume he was somewhere in Deceptidragon territory. Oh great . . .

He perked his ear when he heard a small, menacing chuckle. "Oooh, how wonderful that we have a Prime warrior – and Magnus' nephew, no doubt!" He recognized that voice . . . Starscream! Yes, he was definitely in Deceptidragon territory.

Another male dragon spoke, though he didn't recognize whose voice it belonged to. "Don't get any ideas, Starscream. Upon Megatron's orders we can't lay a claw on him." Optimus tried looking up as best he could, hoping these dragons were oblivious to his awakened presence. The dragon that spoke was mainly black, though with purple on his face and body. One of his eyes had been clawed, leaving it blind and useless.

Starscream sneered. "'Megatron's orders'. PAH! What does that over-grown salamander know?"

Optimus' attention turned toward a third scent. Another dragon was in the room, standing a small distance away from the others. _'Th-That scent . . .'_ the red Autodragon thought with a small course of excitement running through him. _'Elita . . ?'_ But this she-dragon looked nothing like her; why did she carry the same scent?

Before Optimus could ponder any further on the matter, a foot slammed down right next to him. He gasped, startled by Starscream now towering over him with that same sly smirk on his muzzle. "Well lookie here! Our guest has finally awoken!" Optimus wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard the dragon snarl almost inaudibly "Welcome to hell . . ."

He tried not to seem afraid, but he was battered, weak, and utterly at the mercy of his enemies. He reasoned that if he wanted to remain alive he'd have to stay on these dragons' good sides. "Why have you brought me here?"

Starscream didn't answer. He frowned – and kicked Optimus on his back where the worst of the wounds were. He howled in pain and shrank back against the wall. For a moment he seethed at the pain, but then he looked up and snarled at his tormentor.

Before Starscream could apply any more damage the unknown male stepped into his way. "Did you not hear me? Megatron said keep your claws _off_!"

"Get out of my way Shockwave," the second-in-command growled. "As I'd feared our guest left his manners back into his own territory." He glared down at Optimus. "Surely you know how to talk to your superiors!"

Optimus snarled, but didn't reply.

The she-dragon rolled her eyes and stepped between her two comrades. "No need to start any fighting before Megatron has even shown up yet."

That voice! That scent! Why did she sound and smell so familiar but had a completely different appearance? She couldn't be – ! "E-Elita?" Optimus asked out loud.

The three Deceptidragons looked down at him, surprised by his outburst. The she-dragon then looked away, as if ashamed or embarrassed.

"Oh, Blackarachnia, do you know this male?" Starscream asked mockingly. "Apparently he knows you."

"Go jump in a volcano," Blackarachnia hissed and walked out of the cave.

As if on queue another dragon appeared directly after the she-dragon departed. Optimus widened his eyes. His gray body was unmistakably familiar. _'Megatron . . .'_

"I assume our guest has been treated kindly?" the big dragon asked brusquely, looking at Starscream accusingly as if he knew he'd disobeyed his orders.

Starscream shrugged nonchalantly. "More or less."

Megatron didn't reply. He stepped past him and Shockwave and towered over Optimus. For what seemed like hours those red eyes glare down at Optimus. The young dragon himself tried to assume a straight face, but couldn't stop his body from shaking. He'd never really met Megatron in battle; dragon leaders rarely participated unless it was a full-out war between the two factions or possibly invaders from another land. His uncle recalled having to face him several times, and barely making it out alive.

"So . . . Optimus Prime is your name, correct?" he asked.

Optimus gulped and replied, ". . . Yes."

He couldn't read the gray dragon's face. What was he thinking?

"You're rather young to be a Prime warrior," he remarked. "Though I suppose being Magnus' nephew has a few perks."

Optimus growled, "I'll have you know I earned my rank just as anyone else does! My family ties had nothing to do with it!"

Megatron cocked an eye-ridge. "Interesting."

"Though I suppose my family ties are the reason I'm here," the red dragon said with indignation.

"Correct." Megatron turned to Starscream and Shockwave. "Leave. Guard the entrance." Shockwave bowed and stalked away, followed by a mumbling Starscream who appeared disappointed he couldn't watch the show.

"What do you want with me?" To his embarrassment Optimus couldn't hide much of the fear in his voice now that he was alone with the Deceptidragon leader. If Megatron noticed, he didn't show it, though.

The gray dragon began to pace without removing his sight from the younger warrior. "Frankly I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with you. With my enemy's nephew in my grasp there are so many opportunities to take advantage of."

"What would you gain with me?"

"Many things. Despite our separate ways of life I know Magnus well; he wouldn't want his only remaining family member to be . . . shall we say, forever lost . . ."

Optimus gulped again. "Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think. Ultra wouldn't give up anything for the sake of me so willingly."

Megatron smirked. "You poor little reptile, you'd be surprised what some will do. Magnus may not admit it but he isn't willing to lose you – least of all, to me." He stopped pacing and looked down at his captive. "Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he would send a patrol here now to discuss a bargain in exchange for your release."

"How would he know you have me?"

"Magnus isn't stupid, and he's also very assuming. Their first notion will be my warriors captured you in all that madness."

". . . Is that the whole reason you attacked? To get me?"

"Actually, no. That strip of land you were patrolling once belonged to us, until your faction managed to steal it from us. We've been planning for a while to take it back, but your ranks overwhelmed us; so we turned to the next best thing . . ."

"Me." Optimus shook his head. "But that territory's not the only thing you want, is it?"

"You're smart, I'll give you that. But as I said, I'll have to figure it out later." Megatron looked out of the mouth of the cave for a while, then turned back to Optimus. "In a few hours someone will return to give you prey." At that he walked out of the cave.

* * *

><p>"You've got the stealth of a fat squirrel," Bumblebee mumbled.<p>

Sari glared at him and swiped at his face, hardly making a scratch on his jaw. "You're the one who broke the branch that made us fall!"

"Yeah, 'cause you stood on top of me."

"You wouldn't move, how was I supposed to see past your big head?"

"Well if I –"

"Cool it, you two," said Jazz. Bumblebee and Sari looked down and remained silent the rest of the way back to the Autodragons' camp. Despite their crude behavior, Jazz still cracked a smile and continued to lead them back from their "pleasant visit" when he spoke with Ultra Magnus.

Soon they came upon a huge expanse of grassland encompassed by a mountain range that took the shape of a bowl. Littering the walls of this range were countless caves and even some tunnels that ran underground. The valley buzzed with life; Autodragons sat about, some conversing, some napping. By the small amount, patrols were being set out for hunting.

Sari had seen it the night before but she still gasped in awe. From where she came from she couldn't remember seeing a valley or gathering of dragons this big! And that was saying something, considering she migrated with her father often.

The thought of her father made her frown. She didn't know where he was and if she'd ever see him again. A lonesome feeling hit her. And truth be told she didn't feel very welcomed here. Many of the Autodragons were friendly, though as a whole the faction seemed to portray xenophobic behavior. Then again, when you constantly fought for your territory, who could blame you if you felt a little uneasy about outsiders?

"You okay?" Bumblebee had forgotten about their quarrel and smiled to lift her spirits.

"Yeah." Sari nodded. At least Bumblebee, basically the first friend she made here, acted friendly to her. It felt good to be around other younglings. That was then a thought hit her. "Um . . . I stayed in the medicine cave last night . . . do I stay there again?"

Jazz turned around. "No, I doubt you'd want to stay in that stuffy place twice – not to mention Ratchet hates younglings around the supplies."

"You can stay with me!" Bumblebee announced. "In the cave area where the younglings stay. Oh, and I've been wanting you to meet Bulkhead. He's great, you'll love him!"

"Okay," she replied, feeling a bit more excited. They both looked up at Jazz, who nodded in approval.

Bumblebee gestured Sari to follow him and ran down the grassland. They passed several adult dragons, some of whom the yellow youngling eagerly greeted. "Hi Blurr. How's it going, Red Alert?" Sari timidly nodded to them. Soon Bumblebee skidded to a halt near a group of smaller caves where dragons their age gathered round to talk and play.

Two identical dragons, save for their color schemes, padded up to them. "Hi," said the yellow-orange one, looking at Sari with interest. "You are being that outsider, yes?"

Sari nodded.

The blue one nudged his counterpart in his side. "Brother, not being so rude!"

Sari paused, wondering if she should step in. Bumblebee only shrugged and whispered to her, "Don't bother, they're hopeless." While the twins quarreled they walked past and came to a nearby cave. Inside it was simply a bed of grass. "This is mine," Bumblebee remarked with pride. "And it's all to myself – well, not really anymore, but you get the point."

Sari suddenly felt a presence looming behind her. Slightly fearful, she peered behind and saw a big, green dragon smiling down at her. "Hi! Are you that new dragon? I'm Bulkhead. Nice to meet ya!"

"Um . . . hi." Sari smiled awkwardly. Bumblebee had told her Bulkhead was big, but he was huge! "So, you're Bumblebee's friend?"

Bulkhead nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah, we go way back."

Bumblebee ran to the large youngling's side. "Isn't this great? It's nice to have someone else other than the blabbering twins and Mr. I'm-so-great Hot shot." From afar the youngling Sari recognized as Hot shot glared at Bumblebee and stuck out his tongue.

"You're just jealous I can go on patrols now!" he called before stomping off to a group of adult dragons.

Bumblebee stuck his snout up in indignation, despite Hot shot was already long gone. "Puh, I'll be able to do patrols too soon," he murmured to himself. "Optimus said he would –" At the mention of the missing warrior Bumblebee paused and lowered his head sadly. "S-sorry . . . didn't mean to let that slip . . ."

Bulkhead smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. We all miss him."

'_Yeah . . .'_ Sari thought. _'And it's all my fault.'_

* * *

><p>Optimus was abruptly awoken from his deep slumber. After Megatron left, Optimus was sure Starscream and Shockwave (or someone else) were still guarding him, so he figured escape was no option; he couldn't manage with his weakened state anyway. Instead, he could only rest. Rest and rebuild his strength. Oh, he wasn't going to stay here as a prisoner – he planned to find <em>some <em>way out.

However now he was awakened (and from a pleasant dream, thank you very much). He opened his eyes and found a dead bird near him. The young dragon looked up to see that same she-dragon from earlier. She glared down with contempt.

What was her name? Oh yes, it was Blackarachnia. Why did her scent and voice match Elita's? Ever since Optimus came upon this discovery it ate him away to figure it out.

She turned to leave, but he said, "Wait."

"What?" She craned her neck to look at him but still appeared ready to leave as soon as possible.

"You . . . you're so familiar . . ."

Blackarachnia bared her teeth. "I'm not who you think I am."

"No, you must be! It's unmistakable. You _have_ to be Elita-1!"

Blackarachnia paused. She looked around and turned back to Optimus. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. If they knew I was an Autodragon at one time who knows what will happen?"

"So you are – !" Had the situation not been so dire Optimus would feel a wave of relief and happiness to know Elita was alive! "Do you remember me?"

She snarled, "Of _course_ I remember you, you stupid reptile." She turned away. "I also remember how you abandoned me to die out there with those spiders. Huh, you took your sweet time saving that Sari Sumdac, but it seems those you truly care about come second." Before Optimus could respond she left the cave.

'_Elita is alive!'_

But she's also a Deceptidragon under a new name – a new life where she's holding a grudge against him. Optimus shook his head.

". . . Sari!"

Optimus' head darted to his left and for the first time he realized that not only was this cave larger than he first believed, but he wasn't alone. Out of the shadows a small, portly dragon with the same complexion as Sari timidly walked into the open. Optimus studied the dragon carefully. How long had this dragon been waiting in the shadows?

"Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yes," Optimus replied. He paused, trying to recollect the name Sari once mentioned. "You're . . . Isaac Sumdac, right?"

The small dragon nodded. "Sari is my daughter. Do – Do you know where she is? Is she safe?"

Frankly Optimus wasn't sure what happened to Sari after he relocated her. But he wondered if it would be better to stretch the truth – just a little. "Yes, she's with my faction – the Autodragons. She's completely safe with them."

Sumdac breathed a hefty sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I was so worried when we were separated."

"How come you're here?"

The little dragon shrugged. "When I tried looking for her, these large dragons ambushed me and took me here. I'm not sure why, though I have a feeling I was trespassing."

Optimus nodded. "Sari's looking for you as well."

"Would they know we're here?"

Optimus remembered what Megatron had said. "They'll most likely assume so. I hope."

Sumdac appeared more relaxed and relieved. "Then we shouldn't be staying here for long, correct?"

Optimus couldn't help a frown. "I'm . . . not entirely sure. The Deceptidragons are an incredibly violent bunch."

"Oh . . . I – I see."

The two remained silent. Rather than press on, Optimus yawned and returned to resting.

* * *

><p>Sari stumbled over the root of one of the few trees in this valley as she ran after Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Their excited chatter became indistinct as they ran farther and farther away, oblivious to her lack in speed. How did this Autodragons run so fast? Even Bulkhead managed to catch up with Bumblebee with ease!<p>

To her relief they skidded to a halt at the top of a hill. Sari sped up until she came to Bumblebee's side, panting hard. The yellow dragon chuckled. "You know, we would have slowed down if you asked."

Sari shook her head and spoke indignantly when she caught her breath. "I was fine!"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"So what are we going to do now?" Bulkhead asked.

His yellow companion peered at Sari from the corner of his eye and murmured, "How 'bout a tour for our new friend?"

The green dragon nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah! You haven't seen the whole valley yet. You'll love it."

"Okay," she replied. As she feared they broke into a run again. However this time the two seemed to slow significantly where she was literally right on their tails. Sari grimaced, but didn't object.

They passed by several large rock formations that wove into a complete circle, which Bumblebee identified as where members of the council met. In fact, there were several dragons gathered there now, with dozens more surrounding the formation. Many chattered in hushed voices, sounding like whatever meeting may be taking place was of urgent importance.

Suddenly curious, the three stopped as one and padded toward the large crowd. Bumblebee addressed the closest dragon near them. "Rodimus, what's going on?"

The mahogany dragon turned around. "I'm not entirely sure. Though my best bet it's about Optimus' disappearance."

Without thinking Sari burst into a quick trot through the crowd and wove her way between countless feet until she came toward the rock formation. A sixth sense warned her to remain outside of the circle. After a moment Bumblebee and Bulkhead came behind her.

"Geez, don't run out on us like that!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Bumblebee nodded in agreement. "What's with you?"

Without turning to meet their gazes Sari replied, "I wanna hear what they have to say about Optimus."

Bumblebee exchanged wary glances with Bulkhead. "Look, I know you're new, but there are some things outsiders can't do. And listen in on council meetings is one of them."

"Besides," Bulkhead reasoned, "We don't know for sure if it's really about Optimus."

"It's all my fault what happened to Optimus. Maybe if I wasn't in the way this wouldn't have happened."

Bumblebee shook his head. "No it's not. Optimus knew what he was doing and I wouldn't want to lose you." The yellow dragon snapped his mouth shut after uttering the final statement and his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. Luckily Sari didn't seem to realize what he said.

The little she-dragon padded toward the right to get a better view, leaving them behind once again. Bulkhead smirked and nudged his companion in the shoulder. "Ha! You really let that slip out, huh!"

"Shut up." Bumblebee ignored Bulkhead as they followed Sari toward wherever she was headed next. They rounded the first structure's corner and came upon Ratchet. "Crud," Bumblebee whispered between gritted teeth; he and Bulkhead tried to appear casual in their step as they passed the old medic.

"What are you two doing?" Ratchet rasped.

Bulkhead shot Bumblebee a "we're caught!" glance and looked up at the old dragon. "Um, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because wherever _you_ two are, there's always some sort of trouble sometime after." Ratchet craned his neck until staring face-to-face with the two younglings. "And I'm certainly not prepared to tackle any trouble during a council meeting."

Bumblebee looked past Ratchet to see where Sari had gone, but she was already out of sight in the large crowd. "Um . . . we were showing Sari around . . . and, um, we kinda wanted to, you know, check it out – 'cause we were wondering if, uh, they were talkin' about Optimus, you know?"

Ratchet cocked an eye-ridge. "Even if the meeting concerns that, you younglings have no business here. Now take your friend and leave."

"Uh, we would, Ratch, but . . ."

"We don't know where she went, 'cause you kinda stopped us," Bulkhead concluded.

Ratchet groaned and stood back up to his full height. "Great, I come here and turn into a baby-sitter." He gestured with his tail for the two younglings to follow him and he set about finding Sari.

Meanwhile the she-dragon snuck toward another structure. The council dragons' words were indistinct from afar; she had to get closer. Reluctantly she stepped forward by the slightest bit, almost fearful going beyond boundaries she was told not to would result in a fate worse than death. She looked around to see no one in the crowd realized her actions, which emboldened her to continue.

'_Just a taaaaad bit closer, that's all. Bumblebee would understand, right?' _Oh she sure hoped so.

"These events must have been planned – the battle, ending with Optimus disappearance. This can be no coincidence," said a dark blue dragon with an abnormally large chin than any of the others Sari had seen here. She recalled that Jazz often followed him around on patrols.

Some of the council members nodded in agreement. "The Deceptidragons most likely planned an assault to distract us and steal away one of our own," said a burnt red dragon with a monotone voice.

"Though why?" Ultra Magnus pondered aloud.

"Why else? Bargaining, of course," the blue dragon exclaimed. "They'll ask for something in return for Optimus' release, no doubt."

"The logic is sound. However we must agree upon what action we will take next," said Ultra, though he appeared doubtful for whatever any of the council members would propose.

"First, I think we should confirm this accusation to be true," said another member. "We can't know for sure that the Deceptidragons actually have him."

"Then what else is it, Cliffjumper?" the blue dragon asked. "Optimus decided to flee rather than fight?" He shook his head and growled, seemed to be recalling something. "On second thought, that doesn't sound too farfetched."

"Enough, Sentinel," Ultra warned. "This is a serious matter. If it really is true Optimus has been captured, we have to take action."

"And if he hasn't been and we ambush them . . ?" said Cliffjumper.

Sentinel shrugged indifferently. "If they don't, I say their previous attack completely justifies retaliation."

The majority of the council murmured their agreement.

"Another subject I'd like to address is this Sari Sumdac," said the monotone dragon. "How long are we going to allow her to stay."

Sari held her breath in anticipation.

"We are still in disagreement of that," Ultra reported. "The youngling claims to have been separated from her father and it no one is aware of his whereabouts."

"However is it such a good idea to house an outsider for so long?" Sentinel argued.

"She's a youngling, Sentinel. Where would you expect her to go on her own?" said an old dragon that sat next to Cliffjumper. "It would be unlikely she could possibly survive out there."

"You're always so trusting, Alpha Trion," Sentinel growled.

"Younglings aren't to be feared."

"I never said I was afraid! I find it rather convenient that that Sumdac female stumbled upon Optimus' patrol just minutes before they were ambushed, eventually resulting in his disappearance."

"Sentinel's a glitch. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Sari jumped when she heard someone speak right beside her. She saw Bumblebee standing next to her, gazing up at the councilors as they conversed. A second later Sari felt someone grasp her tail and pull her back. She yelped as she was hoisted into the air by her tail.

Dangling, she saw a very irate Ratchet holding both her and Bumblebee up. "You're coming with me," he growled, however muffled.

"H-Hey!" Sari whined. "Lemme go! They're talking about me!"

Ratchet ignored her protests and carried them away from the crowd with Bulkhead sullenly followed in suit. "Don't bother," Bumblebee advised. "There's no changing Ratchet's mind."

Ratchet rolled his eyes and led them back to the youngling area. Once near the caves, he dropped Sari and Bumblebee, where Bulkhead ran up to meet them. "However many times must I explain that I – and everyone else – don't want you near during council meetings?"

Both Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's wings drooped simultaneously. Ratchet opened his mouth to speak again when his head darted up, looking up toward the top of the mountain range. The three younglings followed his gaze curiously. At first there was nothing but the medley of colors from the sunset over the mountains.

Then a group of large dragons came flying over and firing upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet's first instinct was to jump over the younglings. Bursts of fire rained down from the attackers, some of which partially singed Ratchet's wings, but he managed to cover the others from any sort of damage. He growled and craned his neck to look up at their attackers.

Three identical-looking dragons with different color schemes flew above the valley that became a chaotic crowd of dragons running left and right. Some instantly flew to action to meet the dragons with teeth bared and claws unsheathed. The invaders quickly dodged the warriors and landed onto the ground.

Ratchet still hovered over the younglings, but his eyes were trained onto the invaders. He showed his gummed teeth and barked at the dragons, "What do you think you're doing here?" When they didn't answer, he turned to the younglings below him. "Stay here, and for the love of Primus _don't do anything stupid_." At that he sprinted to the three dragons with a surprising speed for someone his age.

Before Ratchet made it to the trio, Sentinel and Jazz approached them with burning hostility. "What do you think you're doing in Autodragon territory, Decepti-scum?" Sentinel demanded. The leader of the trio – a black, blue and gray dragon with Starscream's appearance – grinned devilishly.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating? Ha! How pitiful for such an inferior dragon to try to frighten the great Thundercracker!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he padded to his comrades' side. "Oh great – _you_ again."

Thundercracker snarled and opened his mouth to respond, however one of the others – a black, purple and gray dragon – timidly said, "D-Don't provoke them. Just deliver the message so we can leave!"

"Silence, Skywarp. You will only speak when I give the glorious honor of speaking to you." Thundercracker turned his attention to Sentinel. "Where's your leader? Megatron has a message for him."

"Is that so?" Sentinel replied through gritted teeth. "Whatever your master has to say to Magnus can be said to me. I'm the second-in-command around here."

"And what a brilliant performance you are making!" the third dragon – an orange, white and maroon dragon – declared with sincere excitement. "Bravo to all of you for holding up against my team's wonderful power!"

"Shut up, Sunstorm," Thundercracker mumbled. "And my message is only for the Magnus. So go fetch your leader, _second_-in-command!"

Sentinel growled and unsheathed his claws, ready to strike. However Jazz pointed his tail in the blue dragon's way before a fight could break out. "Cool it, chief. We'll watch them while you find Ultra Magnus." Sentinel looked like he was going to object, but he paused, thought better of it, and then stomped away while mumbling under his breath. Jazz shook his head, but said nothing.

From afar Bumblebee craned his neck to hear without disobeying Ratchet's orders. Only on rare occasions such as sudden attacks would Bumblebee be willing to listen to his elders – especially Ratchet. However his natural curiosity was taking over. After all, this was the first time he'd ever experienced a battle before! Well . . . not experience personally, but at least a good story to boast to Hot Shot when he came back from patrol.

"I wonder what they want Magnus for," Bulkhead mused aloud.

"Gotta be important if they're willing to invade the camp," said Bumblebee, though he seemed distracted by listening to the others conversing while Sentinel fetched Ultra Magnus. Then he turned away from them for a moment and perked his ears at Bulkhead. "Hey, how _did_ they know where our camp was?"

Sari and Bulkhead exchanged uneasy glances. "I dunno," Bulkhead replied. "Maybe they found out somehow."

"Like, a traitor?"

"I sure hope not."

"Deceptidragons!" an angry voice called loudly from beyond the hill. Skywarp cowered behind Thundercracker and quivered as Ultra Magnus came over the hill and walked down to meet their attackers. "I don't know how you managed to come here, but I will not stand by and allow you to attack my territory."

Thundercracker rolled his eyes. "I would cower in fear, but Skywarp here is doing that for me." The purple dragon stepped away from the group to avoid attention. "Megatron has a message for you."

"So I've been told." He glanced at Sentinel for a moment before turning back to Thundercracker. "Speak your piece – then leave _at once_."

The blue Deceptidragon smirked. "As you may be aware, two of your comrades have become our prisoners."

Ultra Magnus cocked an eye-ridge. "Two? You have only kidnapped Optimus Prime."

"Don't play dumb with me, my superior intellect can see through your lies! You may not want to admit that you've made alliances with dragons from the north, but we will not tolerate them crossing our borders with a piece of the Firestone!"

"What the slag are you talking about?" Sentinel asked. "Whoever you're referring to is not one of us."

Sunstorm perked his ears. "Oh? This 'Isaac Sumdac' is not among you? Pity, what a marvelous genius, the small dragon is! Not to mention we believed he had been carrying a Firestone fragment."

Sari gasped. "That's my dad!" Had Bumblebee and Bulkhead not jumped into her way, the little she-dragon would have burst into the open in excitement. "Let me go! They have my dad!"

"We know, but we gotta listen to Ratchet," Bulkhead replied. "And you don't want to mess with them anyway – especially Thundercracker."

"But – But –"

"Never mind this 'Isaac'," said Sentinel. "What's the damn message?"

Thundercracker didn't answer immediately. He peered through the corner of his eye at the younglings making a ruckus near a small group of caves. He flicked his tail. Then he turned back to the Autodragons. "Oh yes, the message. Megatron is willing to show some mercy and return your precious Prime – for an exchange."

"And what exchange will that be?" Ultra demanded.

"For the Prime and the northern dragon, we want our stolen territory and all the Firestone fragments you have."

"That's outrageous!" Sentinel snarled before Ultra could respond. "You expect us to give up all of that for Optimus? Forget it!"

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat loudly and glared at Sentinel when he got the blue dragon's attention. "You do not speak for me, Sentinel Prime." He faced Thundercracker. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Who's to say you haven't already sprung it?" Thundercracker replied. "We have your Prime – and refusing our exchange exceeds his usefulness. And you should be well aware what happens then."

"You _wouldn't_," Magnus growled.

"Then I'm afraid you don't know us very well." Thundercracker smirked triumphantly. "What say you, then?"

Bumblebee stared at the dragons with horror. "They wouldn't kill Prime, would they?" He turned to Bulkhead for reassurance, though the green dragon was just as terrified by the possibility of such an outcome.

"Perhaps they would, dear youngling." All three younglings looked up to see Sunstorm towering above them. Somehow he'd managed to sneak away from the group and come to the younglings unnoticed.

Immediately Bumblebee jumped in front of Sari and Bulkhead. "W-What do you want, creep?" Despite his hard gaze, the yellow dragon couldn't stop shaking.

Sunstorm only grinned slyly. Then, like lightning he grabbed Sari by the scruff and flapped his wings to take off.

"SARI!" Bumblebee cried.

* * *

><p>Optimus opened his eyes.<p>

It was dark. He figured he'd be used to the cave that served as his prison by now – but no. It still unnerved him. Perhaps it was the fact he was deep inside Deceptidragon territory as their prisoner for whatever purpose Megatron had in store for him.

The red dragon turned to the left to see if Isaac Sumdac – Sari's father he had recently learned – was awake as well. But . . . no one was there. Only darkness.

Confused, Optimus called out. "Um, professor? Are you here?" Had their captors separated them while he was asleep? Was he hiding in the shadows again? No matter how hard Optimus tried to strain his eyes for adjustment, he could hardly see past five inches in front of him.

Optimus started to feel a little alarmed. Sumdac was missing and it seemed the darkness was constantly creeping around him. He didn't like to admit it, but since the incident with the spiders . . . and Elita . . . he began to fear the dark more than usual. He took a deep breath and released a gust of fire to brighten the cave – but none came out of his mouth!

What was going on? Did the Deceptidragons put something in his food to repel his fire abilities?

"_I have doubts about your nephew, Magnus."_

Optimus jumped. He rose to his feet and frantically looked around. "Who's there?" The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't be sure. The sentence echoed around him multiple times before fading into an eerie gust of wind that whipped against the red dragon's face. Wind in the cave? Optimus couldn't find the entrance – the entrance! It was gone! How was he going to get out?

Suddenly a small spark of light caught his eye. With it his hope began to increase. Maybe he'd found the entrance after all.

But soon the spark began to grow until a large sphere hovered above Optimus. A face began to appear. The dragon was a light blue with red hair and grey tendrils running down his muzzle from age. Immediately Optimus recognized the dragon: it was Alpha Trion.

Before he could react Alpha continued speaking. _"He abandoned a fellow warrior. Perhaps he's not what you think he is."_

His echoing words stung Optimus. Mainly because Alpha Trion had said this once before – long ago when the incident was very recent.

Without permission Optimus, Sentinel and Elita-1 ventured out into unknown territory in search of energon crystals. Such jewels were incredibly rare nowadays and they provided a strong power source. Rather than wait for Ultra Magnus to eventually send out patrols, Sentinel convinced his two comrades to search on their own.

However they came upon a series of caves and when the three went in, only two came out. It turned out the caves were currently inhabited by gigantic, lethal spiders. The warriors fought their way through them and when it appeared they would escape unharmed, Optimus and Elita came upon a crystal deposit. However the energon crystals were unstable.

Attacks from the spiders triggered a series of explosions, with which Elita became engulfed in. Hopelessly certain her fate had been sealed, Optimus urged Sentinel to escape while they still could. Flying through different caves and tunnels, they finally found an opening.

Elita could not be found and presumed dead. And Sentinel never let Optimus forget it.

When they returned to the camp, Sentinel pinned all the blame onto Optimus, which the guilt-stricken dragon readily accepted. From that day on, the dragon's reputation, credibility, and eligibility to succeed Ultra Magnus were all removed with one swift sweep. It seemed that only dragons like Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, and the younglings were the only ones who still had respect for him.

"_Huh, you took your sweet time saving that Sari Sumdac, but it seems those you truly care about come second."_ Alpha Trion was replaced by Blackarachnia. She glared down with malice-filled eyes. _"Now look at what I've become!"_

Optimus shook his head. "I – I didn't know! Had I known, I would have not rested until you came out safely!" His reply came upon deaf ears and the face of Blackarachnia, disappeared before his voice repeatedly echoed off the walls.

Then the light began to disintegrate into nothing, engulfing Optimus back into total darkness. Before he could call out to someone – anyone – for help, the surroundings started to change again. To somewhat of the dragon's relief, the darkness faded, suddenly replaced by a starry night.

"**Aw, don't feel bad, Optimus."**

Optimus whipped his head left and right for the one who had spoken. Whoever it was sounded menacing, with a delightfully eerie tone. But no one appeared to be around – around wherever Optimus was. Only barren rock was beneath him and the night sky surrounded him.

Then a new scent hit Optimus and he spun around to meet the mysterious creature. He froze in horror.

Before him was a dragon that had darker hues of his own colors. His scales and mane looked scraggly and disgusting. He wore a sly smile and his eyes burned a glowing red. Optimus felt his heart was pounding enough to have it rip out of his chest.

The shadow form of him stepped forward, his grin widening. **"It's not as if this wasn't all inevitable. Why, it's only the beginning."**

Optimus shook his head. "You're wrong. I'm not like you."

"**Oh, that hurts my feelings,"** the shadow replied in mock-hurt. **"But why don't you make this much simpler and accept that you will soon turn into **_**me**_** one of these days. It's time that you accepted your Nemesis."**

Optimus shook his head again. "No! I can't!"

Nemesis Prime only chuckled at his counterpart's denial before fading away.

* * *

><p>Isaac Sumdac slowly opened his eyes when he heard something. He lifted his head and looked behind him to see Optimus writhing in his sleep. At first he wondered if he should interfere, but past experiences with sleeping beasts discouraged him from moving from his spot. Instead, the small dragon rest his head back on the ground and . . . waited.<p>

* * *

><p>Bumblebee acted quickly. The minute Sari was lifted into the air by her scruff Bumblebee leapt into action and grabbed onto Sunstorm's leg. For the time being the Deceptidragon was preoccupied with Sari writhing in his jaws, so he hardly even felt fangs and claws latch onto his limb.<p>

However, just as the large dragon took off at an incredible speed, he looked down at the little nuisance dangling from his leg. The yellow Autodragon had fiercely determined gaze burning into Sunstorm as he held onto whatever flesh he could. He tried his best to withstand the wind racing past him like a hurricane.

Sunstorm, unable to use his jaws or fire breath, shook his leg to throw Bumblebee off. But the small dragon was persistent and managed to hold on; not to mention the fierce biting combined with his swinging arm began to apply a searing pain racing through his limb; he tried his best not to show it. Sunstorm tried again, this time shaking his leg violently. "As brilliant as your efforts are, get the slag off!" Bumblebee ignored the muffled bark and dug his claws in deeper.

Wincing from the sharp sting, Sunstorm stopped abruptly. With this Bumblebee managed to catch a brief glimpse of a battle raging far behind them. Thundercracker and Skywarp fought against the Autodragons without allowing any of them to pass them. Bumblebee figured he may not be getting any help soon.

But then he remembered where he was and looked up to see Sunstorm's claw raised above his head. Just as he struck down Bumblebee released his hold. Without thinking he flew under the larger dragon to and fro until he flew up toward his jaw. Sari was still writhing and trying to swipe at her kidnapper, despite its futility. When she caught sight of Bumblebee flying to her, she stopped and called, "Help me!"

Bumblebee nodded. He aimed for Sunstorm's lower jaw – he didn't know what kind of damage he could do to such a larger dragon, but he supposed he could figure something out until he got Sunstorm to release Sari.

He swiped upward and clawed against the Deceptidragon's jaw. However Sunstorm only growled angrily. Before Bumblebee could react the other's tail rammed into him and he spiraled down.

Sari gasped and glared at Sunstorm. "Let me _go_!" She managed to turn at a rather uncomfortable angle, but good enough to allow her to claw at the same area Bumblebee attacked. But just as before Sunstorm didn't appear affected. Next she outstretched her back legs to kick violently into her captor's throat.

Sunstorm grunted and involuntarily jerked his mouth open. The moment Sari was freed she flew down toward the undergrowth to find Bumblebee. Sunstorm stroked his throat and with a guttural groan he glared down. He dove toward Sari.

Just as Sari came to the surface of the trees Sunstorm barreled his claw into her. She spiraled to the side for a moment before plummeting into the trees. Sunstorm practically ripped apart any tree in his way as he struggled to catch his target before he lost her to the thick undergrowth. However when he tore through another tree, he reared back when he realized they were directly above a small lake surrounded by marsh area. But too late; the dragon fell into the water.

"Slag!" he cursed when he surfaced. He looked in every direction, but his target could not be seen. "Your escape was a truly marvelous feat, though I can't allow that to ever happen again. Come out, little one, and I won't hurt you." When Sunstorm received no response, he looked down at the murky water. Despite his disdain he took a deep breath and dove.

Just as he did so, Sari burst out of the water, gasping for air. While Sunstorm preoccupied himself with his task she carefully swam toward the edge and climbed onto land – or what could be considered land compared to the water. She frowned when her claws sank into the marshy ground.

She couldn't waste her time, though. Sunstorm would find her at this rate and she didn't know where Bumblebee was. As best as she could, Sari plodded through the marsh in the direction she determined to be where Bumblebee must have landed.

Sunstorm resurfaced from the water and Sari quickened her awkward pace. A few moments passed until he finally noticed her sneaking past him. Snarling, he lunged forward with one great leap! Sari froze as his shadow fell over her. Just before he landed Sari found the strength in her legs and quickly skipped across the ground to escape. Sunstorm crashed to the ground with tremendous force that splashed water, mud and other substances in every direction; Sari also lost her balance and fell into the soft ground.

She dared not to give up, though. Sari clawed into the ground ahead of her for a hold that would suffice and forced herself up. And thus she started her awkward pace again to race through the marshy land as fast as she could. Sari's wings felt painfully sore and weak ever since Sunstorm's brutal swipe and she guessed they must at least be sprained, if not broken.

Her pursuer growled and forced his claw on top her, sinking her deeper into the ground. "I advise you rethink your brilliantly thought-out plan. Your efforts are truly admirable, but I must return to our camp with you. Do not resist me further!"

Sari moaned woefully. How could she get out now?

As if to answer her silent question a flash of black and yellow leapt from the trees and Sunstorm found Bumblebee clinging to the claw that immobilized Sari. This time a feeling of intense pain rushed through the large dragon and he roared painfully as he reared back. Once the weight was lifted off of Sari, she scurried away with Bumblebee followed behind.

"Hurry!" he cried. "He's gonna be pissed now." Bumblebee sprinted to come in front of Sari and gestured with his tail for her to follow.

They ran as best they could in different directions as they came to different areas, sometimes making complete circles and arriving back at where they started. "Where are we going?" Sari asked frantically.

Bumblebee hesitated. "I don't really know. But anywhere's better than where Sunstorm is!"

From not far off they heard a fierce roar of unadulterated fury. Flocks of birds fled from their perches in fright.

"Uh . . ." Bumblebee looked right and left as they came to another fork in their path. "Right!" He skidded toward the right, followed by Sari, and they both yelled as they slipped down a steep slope. Bumblebee tried anchoring his claws into the ground, but to no avail. They slid down until flying off a curved ending and landed ungracefully into a bundle of bushes.

They clambered over roots and each other to gain some footing. When Bumblebee finally became right-side up again, he cringed and shielded his nostrils from a disgusting odor. "Ugh! What _is_ that?"

Sari gagged at the stench herself, but searched for the direction of which it came. Reluctantly she sniffed the air and said, "Follow me." Confused, Bumblebee could only follow his companion. While he believed staying in the bush bundle would conceal them, the desperate situation at hand discouraged him to protest against any ideas.

As he followed he realized the stench grew thicker and stopped. "W-We're going near that smell? Are you crazy?"

Sari growled, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

Another roar and stomping coming toward them urged Bumblebee to continue. In no time they came to a group of exotic plants that seemed to be the ones emitting the disgusting odor into the air. Sari crawled under one of the giant fan-like leaves that protruded from their stems. She gestured with her claw for Bumblebee to join her.

"You're serious?"

"Yes! Or would you rather get caught?" Bumblebee groaned and crawled under the leaf to crouch right beside her.

Soon the stomping became louder where it seemed Sunstorm was right on top of them. The two younglings slightly shivered in anticipation. Suddenly a claw tore through the undergrowth in front of it and Sunstorm appeared. He growled inwardly as he looked around for any sign of the younglings. He frowned when he realized the stench wafting into his nose.

Two shadows fell upon his body and Thundercracker and Skywarp landed next to their comrade. Skywarp cowered beside Thundercracker. "Oh, what is that smell?"

Thundercracker made no indication he was bothered and turned to Sunstorm. "Well? Where's the youngling she-dragon?"

Sunstorm hesitated. "She, um, managed to . . . brilliantly escape . . ." He narrowly dodged a claw swiping in his direction.

"You inferior fool! How hard is it to transport one simple youngling? And she had a Firestone scent on her, for Primus' sake! I knew I should have done it myself – _I_ would have done it right!" Skywarp gasped and edged away from the other two. "Do you have any idea where she may be?"

"Without a doubt I know that little yellow dragon is with her – and might I add what fantastic fangs those were!" Thundercracker glared impatiently. Sunstorm gulped before he continued, "However I was tracking their scent . . . but somewhere back there I lost it. It's like they've disappeared."

Thundercracker growled. "Never mind that, I suppose." He looked back to see if anyone followed him. "We might as well leave before any of their warriors follow us. We'll have to track the youngling down another time."

At that the trio lifted off and flew away toward their own territory. Sari warned Bumblebee to remain where he was for a while longer before they both carefully crawled out from under their cover.

Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too close for comfort."

Sari nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing they couldn't scent us under the odor."

"So that's why you made us come here?" Bumblebee shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah, it's an old trick me and my dad used whenever we travelled to a hostile location. Fools your chasers every time."

"But now we have this gross scent on us. I don't know how long it'll take to get it off!"

Sari shrugged. "All the better to stay hidden from them, I guess." She stepped forward more toward open space and looked up. "So, now what do we do?"

"We should probably try to find our way back." Bumblebee trod up beside her and looked in the same direction. "I bet it wouldn't take too long if we flew."

Sari shook her head. "I can't fly." To prove it she tried to flex her wings, but they hardly moved and she cringed. "I think they might be broken."

Bumblebee frowned. "Not good . . . Um, just wait he for a moment." The yellow dragon jumped and took to the air until he landed on the highest point of a tree he could find. When he settled onto the peak he trained his eyes to look as far as he could into the distance. However all he could see was endless undergrowth and trees ahead of him. From behind the trees stopped at a less marshy site, and this eventually led to a colossal plateau.

What troubled Bumblebee the most was he didn't know which direction led to the Autodragon camp.

* * *

><p>Starscream stepped out of his cave when he heard heavy wings flapping to prepare for landing. Near the center of the camp they landed and headed for the leader's cave. Starscream flew to catch them beforehand.<p>

When he landed in front of them, he sniffed and barked, "What is that stench?"

Thundercracker replied hoarsely, "Never mind that, inferior fool. We must speak with Megatron."

"Is that how you address your eldest sibling?"

"Your age matters not to me. Everyone knows I'm far superior to you."

Starscream growled and craned his neck to glare face-to-face with his younger brother. Thundercracker growled back and faced forward until their horns collided. Sunstorm and Skywarp stepped back, fearful of another face-off between the two. However a harsh command ended the quarrel before it began: "Both of you, get away from each other."

Megatron stepped out of the cave entrance and walked down the rocky slope until he came to the bottom. He faced Thundercracker and asked, "Has the message been sent successfully?"

Thundercracker nodded. "The fools are outraged by your proposal."

Megatron grinned. "Excellent."

Starscream stepped back into the group. "Care to explain what else you've been doing? I highly doubt that smell could have come from the Autodragon camp."

Megatron hardly realized the odor coming off of the trio until now and stepped back. "I told you only to give them the message. I swear if you've been hunting - "

"We weren't!" Skywarp cried. "We . . . Um, Sunstorm tried to capture one of the younglings."

Megatron and Slipstream widened their eyes simultaneously. "You _what_?" Megatron demanded. "Are you out of your damned mind? I gave no such order!"

"I know, Lord Megatron," Sunstorm replied a little sheepishly. "However Thundercracker sensed the presence of the Firestone on a she-dragon youngling - she actually takes a remarkable resemblance to Sumdac."

Megatron didn't reply at first. He pondered to understand this new information. "You are certain this she-dragon had a Firestone scent?"

Thundercracker nodded. "Quite strong - I can't understand how the Autofools didn't recognize it."

"Their large collection of fragments must've obscured it," Starscream mused aloud.

"This is intriguing . . ." Megatron turned his gaze to the cave that imprisoned Sumdac and Optimus. "We will have to confirm this."


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus awoke with a yelp and sat up, panting heavily as he scanned his surroundings. For a split-second he feared he was still trapped within his terrifying dream. However he spotted Isaac Sumdac lying nearby and the entrance from which the morning light poured in.

"Nightmare?" Sumdac queried.

Optimus nodded with an embarrassed expression. "Oh, you heard me? I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Sumdac shrugged. "I've suffered from a bit of insomnia anyway." He looked toward the entrance and sighed. "I can only hope Sari is safe from these dragons. What did you call them?"

"Deceptidragons. Our two factions have been quarreling for centuries. All the worse you both got involved into this."

Before Sumdac could reply, they darted their heads toward the entrance when they heard stomping feet. A second later Megatron, followed by Starscream, entered. Megatron turned his gaze to Sumdac.

"Sumdac, we don't appreciate any withholding of valuable information."

"What are you talking about?" the small dragon asked, trying his best not to shake.

"Where is the Firestone fragment you had when you entered our territory?" Megatron growled.

"Firestone fragment?" said Optimus. "Of all the dragons out there I highly doubt – " Before he could finish Starscream bit down onto his neck. He yowled in pain and tried to break free of the hold, but Starscream's fangs firmly dug into his flesh.

After letting him go, Starscream sneered, "He wasn't talking to _you_, Autodragon. Don't speak unless spoken to." Optimus snarled at Starscream, but didn't move from his spot. After that Starscream turned back to Sumdac. "Don't lie to us, foreigner! The minute you stepped into our territory we sensed the Firestone's energy emanating off of you!"

Sumdac shook his head. "Please, I honestly don't understand. In all my years I've never come across any sort of powerful object such as your Firestone – and if I did I wouldn't have taken it!" he pleaded.

Megatron bared his fangs in an impatient snarl, anger flashing in his eyes. But then he calmed himself and remained silent for a moment, as if contemplating his next move. Then he replied in a less menacing tone, "Perhaps we are asking the wrong questions. My scouts informed me a she-dragon youngling carried the scent – one who holds a resemblance to you."

"Sari?" Sumdac asked, his face betraying horror.

"Ah, so that's her name?" Megatron's disposition changed to a pleased manner. He turned to Optimus. "Wasn't that the she-dragon I saw you with during the battle?"

Optimus growled. Then he spat, "Yes, and she's safely within the walls of the Autodragon camp. You couldn't even dream of getting anywhere near her!" Starscream stepped toward the prisoner threateningly, but a wave of Megatron's tail discouraged him and he silently stood still

Megatron chuckled darkly, which took Optimus aback. "Would you like to know where my scouts discovered this she-dragon?" Optimus remained silent in anticipation, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "They last saw her roaming in the marshland with a yellow dragon youngling – one of yours, I think."

'_Bumblebee,'_ Optimus thought.

"She's . . . o-out there, somewhere?" Sumdac stuttered.

"And very far away from the Autodragon camp I might add."

"Wait," said Optimus. "How would you know where it is from the Autodragon camp? You could only know if –"

"We know its location?" Megatron concluded. "You're quite right."

"How?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

Suddenly Sumdac burst out, making the others jump, "N-No! You can't go after her! She's just a youngling! She may not even have what you want!"

"Right now all I want is that she-dragon," Megatron replied, narrowing his eyes. "Soon after we'll learn what she has to offer."

"I can assure you she doesn't carry any possessions with her, so she couldn't have what you w – !" Before he could continue Starscream's tail whipped like lighting and knocked the small dragon onto his side.

"You talk too much, and it's giving me a headache," he spat. Despite Megatron's cross look, Starscream shrugged and turned around to leave.

Optimus glared at Starscream. His mind was screaming at him to attack the larger dragon. However he forced himself to calm and make his anger abate. Getting into a fight in enemy territory would do him no favors. He could just imagine Nemesis Prime's reaction: _"Not like me at all, are you? You're sure showing me!"_

But the Autodragon didn't avert his eyes from Starscream until he left the cave. Afterwards the sound of Megatron's voice won his full attention.

"So at least we are making some progress. It seems you're not so useless after all."

Sumdac quivered in fear from the silver dragon's words.

Optimus wanted to step in and convince Megatron Sari was of no use to them. But what could he say? Truthfully he didn't know Sari well enough to know if she really _did_ have a fragment of the Firestone. At the time of their first meeting – a furious battle – scents were the last thing on his mind, so he couldn't know for sure. He hoped to Primus Megatron's theory was false.

He decided not to say anything. Besides, his words would probably fall on deaf ears anyway.

Without exchanging another word Megatron exited the cave, leaving the two alone again.

"Oh Sari . . ." Sumdac sighed. "What have I gotten you into?"

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have anticipated this," said Optimus.

Sumdac hesitated. He looked at the floor, then back up at Optimus. "Between you and me . . . I lied . . ."

Optimus' ears perked. "Just now? About everything?"

Sumdac nodded. "Well, not _everything_, though I sort of stretched the truth. Honestly I don't know about this Firestone and if Sari has any connection to it. But I know she's not ordinary like most other dragons."

"What do you mean?"

Before continuing Sumdac looked at the cave entrance. When it appeared no one was in earshot of their conversation, he turned back to Optimus and began, "I said I've never encountered any powerful object . . . But many years ago . . . I did . . ."

* * *

><p><em>The moon shined fully to light any traveler's way across the flowered fields. Isaac Sumdac descended to the ground. He yawned. <em>

_The small dragon padded toward a nearby tree. As soon as he came under the tree's cover, though, a flashing light from a little far off caught his eye. Curiously he followed the light's general direction and came upon . . . Well, he couldn't really tell what it was. _

_It was a glowing white shard that appeared to be severely cut from something. Transparent shades of red, yellow and orange danced around the rim of the resonating glow – giving the illusion of fire burning from the crystal-like shard itself. _

_But what truly baffled Sumdac was that he saw what appeared to be a tiny embryo displayed on the surface. And it looked _alive_. _

_Sumdac didn't know what to think of it. However the picture fascinated him – luring his claw to courageously reach forward and touch it, brought upon by a sixth sense. _

_When his claw made contact with the shard – _it_ happened. _

_The glowing and the transparent flames increased; suddenly a large burst of light broke out. Sumdac instinctively averted his gaze, but a shock rippled through his entire being before he could remove his claw. With a yelp he fell backwards and found the world becoming dark. Steadily unconsciousness crept upon him. He gave in, just as the light abated. _

* * *

><p>"And when I awoke . . . I found an egg just sitting there," Sumdac concluded. He shifted uneasily when Optimus didn't reply. "I know it sounds unbeliev –"<p>

"You're sure it was a white shard with flames?" Optimus suddenly asked.

"Um, yes. It's hard to forget, really. I don't know where that shard had gone afterwards."

"The way you describe it. You must have stumbled upon a Firestone shard!"

"What would it be doing out where I was that night?"

"A long time ago, the Firestone had to be scattered as tiny fragments to keep it out of the Deceptidragons' claws. They all dispersed in different directions away from our territory and some went as far out as one can imagine – apparently as far as you had gone."

Sumdac paused. He hesitated to ask, "Do _all_ fragments produce eggs with a simple touch?"

"No – at least I don't think so – but it's a powerful relic that can aid in such a process . . . or so I've been told. I don't understand it much myself."

Sumdac sighed and peered at the cave entrance with dismay. "So these dragons will have use for my little Sari . . ?" He bowed his head in sorrow. "I should have never brought her here."

Optimus wanted to reassure the small dragon, but he was at a loss of words.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee clambered down the tree and leapt back onto the marshy ground.<p>

Sari padded to his side. "Well?"

Bumblebee hesitated and replied awkwardly, ". . . I have no idea where we are."

"_Great_." She looked all around her. "You think we can find some help?"

"In _this_ place? As if we'd find any friendly dragons out here!"

Sari shrugged. "Just a suggestion." She turned around and sniffed the air; she wrinkled her snout repulsively. "I can't scent anything except for that awful smell."

Bumblebee followed her example and came to the same conclusion. Hoarsely he remarked, "You _had_ to lead us there."

Sari whipped back around to face Bumblebee and growled. "We could have either done that _or _let those dragons find us!"

Bumblebee rolled hi eyes and trudged past her. Once he came more out into the open of their surroundings, he looked around. He hadn't the slightest clue where they could possibly find the correct direction, but they had to start somewhere, right? He turned to the direction opposite the tree and began his trek.

Faced with little choice, Sari angrily followed.

Neither of them spoke until they came under the cover of undergrowth and trees once again. It unnerved Bumblebee, admittedly, to be under all of this. He felt trapped – he could hardly even see the sky. He began to wonder if _this_ was what he was looking forward to when he grew old enough to patrol.

The yellow dragon shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. And besides, they didn't really have a choice right now. He couldn't carry Sari all the way across in the hopes of finding their camp before dark. The only thing they could do was walk across this forsaken marshland (which was beginning to turn into solid jungle, he realized as they continued).

Out of the corner of his eye Bumblebee looked at Sari and grimaced. "I could have led us to safety," he declared.

His statement caught Sari off guard. She stopped in her tracks, with Bumblebee following suit. "What?"

"If you let me we wouldn't smell like a rotting carcass and maybe I could pick up a scent back to the camp."

Sari narrowed her eyes. "Because you were doing such a _swell _job so far," she spat.

Bumblebee turned around and stomped up to Sari's face. "You hardly gave me a chance!"

"We were being chased. We had to do something besides run in circles."

"Yeah, well, now we're in the middle of a marsh and completely lost," he replied matter-of-factly. "Who knows if anyone from the camp will find us, considering we've seen no one so far."

"Shouldn't you know your own territory?"

"I've told you, I'm not old enough for patrols. I haven't even been this outside the camp before!" Some of his anger relinquished when he came to a realization. Worriedly he looked around, as if a predator was waiting in the shadows, ready to attack at any time. "I don't even know if this is Autodragon territory."

"Why are you mad at _me_? So ruining our scenting was a mistake on my part – it's not like I asked for any of this to happen!"

Bumblebee turned around once again. "I'm not _mad _at you – I'm just . . . upset about all of this. We're sitting ducks out here!"

"Then stop taking it out on me!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Instead he silently walked forward. Sari didn't say anything else either and followed.

Soon the two younglings had completely abandoned the marshland and were walking on soft dirt mixed with grass. Despite solid land was a relief to them, countless vines hung from looming trees that bunched together all around the duo. Colorfully exotic plants lined the path on either side, some of which Bumblebee warned Sari to avoid.

Unlike the eerily quiet marsh, the whole jungle buzzed with life: birds squawking, insects clicking and hissing, mammals and reptiles uttering foreign sounds. Overall the loud medley sounded intimidating. Sari wondered if she would be able to sleep tonight.

At that thought Sari looked up. The trees seemed to endlessly obscure the sky and she had difficulty determining what time of day it must be right now. Little light shined in between the leaves' gaps, which she assumed must mean the sun was setting. Sari didn't know how much time must have passed starting from their spot at the marsh to this boisterous jungle, but she guessed it must have been quiet a while. Strange – it didn't really feel like they covered my ground; then again, this whole place was completely alien to her and she wouldn't be able to determine whether they were walking straight or just going in circles.

Sari's thought halted when she bumped into Bumblebee. He had stopped and was currently observing whatever lay ahead. Over the din Sari could hear rushing water. She padded to her companion's side and saw a wide river rushing in front of them.

"What now?" she asked.

Bumblebee didn't answer at first. He looked up and guessed night was falling by now. As if a response he yawned. "I think we should stop for now."

Sari nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty tired too." She walked to the nearest tree and crouched at the base.

Reluctantly Bumblebee followed and laid down right next to her. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "For earlier."

"Me too."

She rested her head and closed her eyes. Bumblebee lay right next to her. The last thing running through his mind was that, with her, perhaps he could sleep through this annoying place after all.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all," Ratchet cursed under his breath as he paced back and forth. Jazz and Prowl exchanged wary glances. They never did enjoy an angry Ratchet, despite their mutual worry for the younglings that were stolen right from their own territory. How embarrassing and foolish it felt, if not completely dire!<p>

"What the slag are we doing?" Ratchet asked no one in particular. "Just standing here, doing nothing. I _can't_ believe something like that could happen! And when they were currently under _my_ watch!"

"It's not your fault, Ratchet," Jazz remarked. "Who would've guessed a kidnapping when they supposedly came here to send a message?"

"Perhaps the kidnapping was part of the message," Prowl pondered aloud. "That they can do whatever they wish to us, especially with Optimus in their custody."

Ratchet grimaced. "What does it matter? Why is no one looking for them?"

"Magnus' orders. The council agreed that there's a chance of a Deceptidragon ambush waiting if we try. After all, those two held well against us while Sunstorm made off with 'em." Jazz shook his head. "I don't like it any more than you do, but now's not the time to be disobeying Magnus."

"What do _they_ know?" Ratchet spat. "The council hasn't made any good decisions for the past century. They seem to suggest a fleet of our top warriors are no match for a 'possible Deceptidragon ambush'!"

"Take in mind the last ambush," said Jazz.

Prowl nodded in agreement. "Despite their poor judgment for the situation now, you have to give them a small bit of credit for being reluctant to lose anyone else."

Ratchet sighed. "Perhaps – but I still hate this."

"As do we all."

"I should be out there."

"No, Ratch, you're our senior medic. The Autodragons can't afford to lose you," Jazz said, stepping in Ratchet's way as if anticipating a possible struggled to keep the medic from leaving his spot.

"I'm far tougher than you think. I can handle myself against any sort of ambush out there that's probably not really waiting for me."

"And if there _is_ an ambush and you _can't_ handle it?" said Prowl.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes. "Oh fine, you made your point." The old dragon stepped away from Jazz and started to stalk away toward his own cave.

Jazz frowned as he watched the medic stalk away sullenly. "Even if Ratchet may be a little quick to go after Bumblebee and Sari, I still wish there was something we could do."

"I agree," Prowl replied. "Perhaps if we could search the territory –"

"No way, Magnus would skin our hides alive. Besides, we don't know where they could be, now. They were outta sight by the time Thundercracker and Skywarp split the scene."

Prowl opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. There were miles upon miles of expanse out there beyond their valley that spread farther than anyone really cared to measure unless they were patrolling the rim. Where could they start to look, assuming they could possibly be out in the territory? Were the younglings at the Deceptidragon camp? Prowl hoped to Primus that wasn't so.

* * *

><p>Starscream sat at the plateau that rose up from the ground at an impressively high height – tall enough to view most of the camp. It was the landmark often used by Megatron as a sort of stage whenever there were important announcements spoken to the whole faction. However the second-in-command decided to rest for a while, regardless of what Megatron may say about using it. So far he received no complaints, anyway.<p>

The SIC stared down at the camp, looking from one dragon to another with unreadable eyes. Oh how foolish these dragons were! Following under the commands of an unfit leader! Starscream hated Megatron's plans for the captured Autodragon and the preparation for a search for that foreign youngling.

"What a waste of time and resources," Starscream snarled under his breath.

"Oh, you always were the jealous type."

Starscream perked his ears when he heard the familiar feminine voice surprisingly close to him. He looked behind his shoulder to see Slipstream flying up to the flat top and padding toward his side. He snarled in contempt.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Currently watching you, I suppose," she mulled with mock-interest.

"You mean you're spying for that disgraceful reptile you call a mate?" he spat.

Slipstream smirked. "Still bitter about _that_, I see."

Starscream turned away from her. "You're a traitorous wretch, with which I have the displeasure of calling you my sister."

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Ignoring his growls as she came closer, the she-dragon elegantly laid down right next to her older brother and smirked. "This _is_ a rather nice view, eh?"

"Go away."

"Make me, Screamer."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You never had a problem with it when we were younglings."

"Back then you didn't betray your family."

Slipstream rolled her eyes. "Might I remind you none of our brothers have a problem with this, either? They have never protested against my decisions."

"You _know_ what we have been aiming for –"

"What _you've_ been aiming for," she snapped. "The rest of us have no interest in your little ambitious dreams of starting some ridiculous coup against Megatron. You're not a threat."

"I'm second-in-command."

"I'm Megatron's mate."

"Your point?"

"The power you think you hold isn't special, dear brother." Slipstream stood up. "You should thank me for being generous enough to not tell Megatron anything about this because I hardly take you seriously enough. But don't push your luck; truthfully I'm getting tired of holding your little secret."

At that she spread her wings and flew off the plateau to who-knows-where. Starscream watched her for a little while until she landed near the rim of the camp. He growled inwardly. One of these days he had to do something about his traitorous sister. But for now he just lay his head down and watched the sun set over the horizon.

Soon his day would come.

Bumblebee opened one of his ey

* * *

><p>Bumblebee opened one of his eyes to a slit. The den around them still rambled continually, but that wasn't what had woken the young dragon. He felt a strange presence looming over him. At first he thought it may just be paranoia at work from being in a completely alien environment. However he heard deep, slow breathing coming near, soon followed by a quiet hiss.<p>

Bumblebee opened his eyes wide and looked up. In the darkness he made out a shadowed figure. It made its way to them, oblivious to his awakening. Just as something became agape (which Bumblebee assumed was the creature's mouth), he shouted. "Sari! Look out!"

Instantly Sari opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the creature coming her way with its mouth opened. With a scream she blindly swiped her claw. Bumblebee heard a deep grunt, in which he hoped she had injured the creature. Sari, however, didn't wait to find out. As soon as the shadow lurked away from her, she scrambled to her feet and ran behind Bumblebee.

"W-What is it?" she shrieked.

Bumblebee wasn't sure himself. He wasn't entirely familiar with the creatures beyond. The only ones he'd seen were when dragons brought back prey from patrolling.

From what he could tell, the shadowy creature stood over them by at least a couple feet. It had a long snout and rows of countless teeth. Small rays of moonlight shown through the trees and Bumblebee caught glimpses of scales and spikes. Combined with these glimpse and the small hissing it uttered every now and then, Bumblebee was certain this was a large reptile – one that was no threat to a fully grown dragon but certainly a frightening predator to them!

"Go away!" Bumblebee growled.

As expected, the creature still stood there. And then, it lunged forward to attack.

Instinctively Bumblebee and Sari leapt out of the way in different directions. Thankfully it didn't get either one of them. But as soon as its jaws snapped on nothing, it turned to the left to attack Bumblebee. With another hiss and short pause, it lunged once again. Bumblebee jumped and flapped his wings madly to propel into the air.

He supposed the creature had no wings, so he would be safe as long as he remained above ground. However its next move caught him completely off guard. He half-expected it to jump up or go after Sari, which he hoped she would follow his example. But instead it ran to the nearest tree and climbed at an incredible rate. As soon as it came toward the top, it leapt off.

Bumblebee barely had time to jump off before it came close to attacking his neck. For a moment time seemed to slow as he descended, watching the creature's claws graze his scales. However, as soon as he landed, Bumblebee scrambled away as far as he could to avoid another sudden attack.

Near the river Bumblebee met up with Sari. "We gotta get out of here!" he exclaimed.

Sari didn't reply. She was aghast, staring past him and at something that was apparently coming up from behind. Bumblebee whipped his head around and a monstrous tail rammed into them. One second the air rushed past Bumblebee, and the next ice cold water stabbed his senses.

He found himself in a state of panic. He wasn't accustomed to swimming. He kicked furiously to ascend to the surface, but he seemed to remain in the same place underwater. He looked left and right for Sari, but he couldn't find her.

'_Oh slag, oh slag, oh slag!´ _he thought frantically. What was he going to do?

Bumblebee lurched and uttered a muffled scream when he felt something sharp dig into his back. Suddenly he was thrust into the air. He gasped and spluttered on water.

"Stop moving!" a familiar voice snapped.

Despite his panic-induced state Bumblebee managed to force his body to go limp as best he could. He was lifted completely out of the water and dropped onto the ground. For the next few minutes he coughed and gasped, shaking off most of the water off his body. When he finally caught his breath and calmed down, he looked around.

To his right he saw Sari next to him, coughing almost as much as he had.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sari looked like she was about to respond, but another harsh cough came. Instead she nodded.

"You two are lucky to be alive," said a third voice.

Bumblebee perked his ears. So he _wasn't_ hallucinating when he'd been pulled out of the water. He really had rescued them!

The little yellow dragon smiled up at the dragon in greeting. "Longarm Prime, thank Primus you're here!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing out here?" Bumblebee asked eagerly. "I thought you were still traveling around the country-side for more energon reserves?"

Longarm grinned good-heartedly. "I _was_, but my travels so far have been rather fruitless. I was hoping to return to the Autodragon base for permission to venture farther – and fortunately I came upon you two while flying overhead."

Bumblebee nodded. "You came just in time, too." He chuckled nervously. He looked through the corner of his eye to see the shadowed creature stand still from across the river for a moment before darting away into the trees. "Though I probably could have gotten us to safety – right Sari?"

Sari flashed a disbelieving expression. "Riiiiight."

"So, who's your friend?" Longarm asked.

For a split-second his eyes eerily gazed at Sari, but they quickly darted back to Bumblebee. Sari raised an eye-ridge, but then shook her head. Maybe she was just imagining it, considering she was finding it more difficult to trust random dragons that came out of nowhere. But Bumblebee obviously trusted him; maybe she should trust the blue and black dragon too.

"This is Sari Sumdac," Bumblebee replied. "She's not from around here."

"I figured." Longarm frowned. "What are you two doing out here, anyway? This is _way_ beyond Autodragon territory."

"Um, yeah, it's a long story," said Bumblebee uneasily. "Deceptidragons are behind it, though."

"I see. You can explain on the way then." At that he turned around and started to walk away. Bumblebee and Sari scrambled after the larger dragon.

"On our way to where?" Sari asked when they caught up.

"Back to the camp, of course," Longarm replied. "The dragons back home are probably searching everywhere for you."

Bumblebee frowned. "If they have, then we sure haven't seen any sign of 'em."

"Not even Optimus?"

Bumblebee and Sari lowered their ears and exchanged gloomy glances. "Optimus was captured by Deceptidragons in an ambush," said Bumblebee.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I bet we'll get him back."

Longarm nodded in approval. "Still as energetic and cheery as I left you, I see?"

Bumblebee nodded fervently. "Oh yeah, I've been practicing those fire exercises since you left. In no time I'll be blasting Deceptidragons back to their stingy old territory!"

"I'd be careful how loudly you say that," Longarm warned. "You realize we're deep within their territory right now?"

"W-We are?" Sari almost squeaked.

"No need to worry too much, as long as we don't run into a patrol." He paused to look up. There was chattering in the distance, but coming from overhead. "Get down."

Bumblebee and Sari copied Longarm's crouching position. From directly above them the sound of two or more beasts conversing grew louder and louder until they were flying over the trio; the two younglings held their breath as the dragons passed them. Once the voices abated Longarm motioned for the two to move again.

"Looks like the patrols are already being set out."

"Is that why we weren't flying in the first place?" Bumblebee asked.

Longarm Prime nodded. "We'll be completely exposed and even if I could make it back to our territory that probably won't stop them from attacking."

"Or trying to get us again," Sari added. "The reason we're out here is because one of the Deceptidragons just tried to snatch us right from the camp!"

"Well, technically, they were just trying to get you," said Bumblebee. "I just got dragged along."

Longarm furrowed his brow. "They were trying to kidnap you? You're not even an Autodragon."

Sari shrugged. "I dunno why, those creeps just tried to get me. Good thing Bumblebee helped me to escape."

Bumblebee looked away, trying to hide the small, but noticeable blush forming on his face.

"Is that right? I shouldn't expect any less from my former apprentice."

"Yeah . . ." said Bumblebee.

Realizing Bumblebee's discomfort, Longarm refrained from saying anything further and continued forward. Sari, however, peered at the yellow dragon with amusement.

"How come you're so embarrassed? I thought you'd be spending the whole trip gloating."

"Shut up," he replied dispassionately.

Sari grinned. "So Longarm Prime is your mentor, huh?"

Grateful for the change in subject, Bumblebee excitedly replied, "Yeah – well, he _was_. My training got cut short for a while when he had to leave upon Magnus' orders. That was when I was switched to being Optimus' apprentice instead."

"Cool. You seem to really look up to them both."

"Uh, yeah," said Bumblebee as if to think otherwise was absurd. "Longarm Prime is head of our intel. He taught me cool fighting moves and even took my side against Wasp."

"Wasp?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you." Bumblebee looked a little solemn when he started thinking about the memory. "It was a really long time ago, when I just started training. It turned out Wasp – an apprentice just like me, but was a little older – was actually a Deceptidragon spy."

"Really?" Sari gasped in disbelief.

Bumblebee nodded. "I found he was stealing some of the energon we had – all by myself too! Though not a lot of dragons believed me, so Longarm helped me get evidence."

"So, what happened to him?"

"What happens to all traitors – he was banished into the deadlands, which are a little far off here. Not a lot of dragons have managed to survive there on their own."

* * *

><p>It scampered up the nearest tree as soon as it set its eyes on the big blue dragon helping Bumblewing out of the river. With a hiss it darted away from the scene to avoid being attacked.<p>

Wasp growled. Wasp was so close! Wasp was going to get Bumblewing for ruining Wasp's life! But then Bumblewing fell into the river with the she-dragon and then the big blue dragon came to the rescue!

When Wasp was sure he was far enough from danger, he landed onto the nearest branch and gazed in the direction of Bumblewing. He narrowed his deranged eyes. Wasp would get his revenge for being framed for something Wasp didn't even do! Wasp was loyal dragon! Then he banished into the deadlands and almost perished.

But Wasp is strong dragon. Wasp survive and will take revenge on Bumblewing. Then Wasp will . . . well, Wasp hasn't gone that far yet . . .

* * *

><p>"Has Shockwave departed yet?" Megatron asked Soundwave.<p>

The monotone dragon nodded. "'Operation: Lure' is in motion as we speak."

Megatron nodded in approval. "Good. You are dismissed."

Soundwave turned and left the cave, with five much smaller dragons (their designations being Frenzy, Ratbat, Lazerbeak, Rumble, and Ravage) following closely behind. Once the blue and yellow dragon exited, Starscream strolled in, shooting an unimpressed glance at Megatron. "You honestly think this is going to work?"

Megatron's eye twitched before he answered, "I see no reason why it shouldn't. Shockwave has already played his part once before; he can certainly do it again." He heard a disapproving grunt from the other. "What are you doing here, Starscream?"

"I thought I should report that all the patrols have been sent out this morning."

"That'd be intriguing if it was any use to me," Megatron replied sarcastically.

"Two patrols have returned, claiming they saw Shockwave – or Longarm, whatever you call him – with the younglings. Are you intrigued yet?"

Megatron raised an eye-ridge in interest. "Good. Send someone out to warn the other patrols not to interfere if they ever come upon them."

"I'll do it myself," Starscream declared.

"Then so be it."

Starscream made a short bow before exiting the cave. When he came out into the open he immediately lifted off into the air. At first he was headed into the usual patrolling direction, but as soon as he left the camp behind, he sharply turned for another destination.

The dragon began to descend closer to the surface as he continued onward for the specific location where another collaborator was waiting for him. When he landed he'd gone past the vast forestry and came to the rim of the mountain range that surrounded all of them. He frowned when the rocky ground stung at his claws. He always did hate this place, but it was secluded enough to make his own plans.

He looked around the area, searching for who was meant to meet him at this time. "Lockdown? Where the slag are you?"

From behind a cluster of boulders a black and green dragon with a skull-white face appeared. He wore a devilish smirk in welcoming of one of his valued costumers. "Screamer ol' boy, nice to see ya again."

Starscream wasn't amused. He barked, "You don't have any other missions to concern yourself with at this time? I need you for something."

"I surmised you might when you made that unexpected visit last time. And no, I have nothing else to do, so it's just as well you've got another job for me, eh?" Lockdown resumed a straight face and asked, "So who do you want me to hunt this time?"

"As you may not be aware, Megatron has plans for certain Autodragon captives at this moment –"

"Nah, I heard of that. Swindle's always good with gossip whenever he swings by with a crystal bargaining."

Starscream growled inwardly to show his frustration, but Lockdown wasn't concerned with his lack in manners. Instead the second-in-command continued, "Well then, if you are up-to-date, then you should know Megatron wants a pair of younglings."

Lockdown nodded. "Though I don't know their names."

"The one Megatron really wants is a foreign she-dragon by the name of 'Sari Sumdac'. He believes she may have possession of a firestone fragment, or may know the whereabouts of one. The other youngling is most likely just a companion."

Lockdown cocked an eye-ridge. "Really, now? So younglings are findin' the fragments for us now, huh?"

"It doesn't matter. Megatron has sent Shockwave to discreetly take the younglings into custody while resuming his guise as Longarm Prime. As we speak he's probably leading them straight to our camp."

"Lemme guess where I come in: you want to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Starscream nodded. "Capture the younglings and bring them to me at this location."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Lockdown drawled, pondering over the tactics he should use against Shockwave.

"I expect it not to be. Due to our lack of time, I want them here by tomorrow's sunset. Can you accomplish that?"

Lockdown smirked and replied, "Can a dragon breathe fire?"

* * *

><p>Optimus was content to see that some of his less severe wounds were healing well, despite the ache hadn't disappeared with them. Cautiously he flapped his wings narrowly to avoid scraping against the cave walls; they were getting better. Perhaps escape wasn't so far away after all.<p>

"Feeling well, I see," Sumdac stated neutrally. His expression was unreadable, and Optimus couldn't tell if he may be uncaring. Maybe the professor was trying to hide his emotions; maybe even hiding he'd given up already.

"This isn't the end," Optimus replied determinedly. "I promise they're not going to get away with this."

Sumdac didn't reply. He lay his head back down and stared longingly at the cave entrance. Optimus concluded he must still be worried beyond belief about Sari. Who could blame him?

Optimus had a bit of faith for her, though. Bumblebee may be immature and sometimes too ego-central for his own good, but he was also a good fighter. Though fighting against dragon warriors ten times his size was doubtful, there was still a chance he could lead them away from danger.

"Getting well, I see."

Optimus hadn't noticed Megatron standing at the cave entrance until he spoke up. He was annoyed that the leader came to visit and most likely gloat his soon-to-be-victory _again_, but Optimus was also afraid of what he might have heard. Even if Optimus' plans for escape were predictable, the young warrior couldn't afford to allow any of these Deceptidragons to know what he was planning.

"How long have you been standing there?" Optimus dared to ask.

"Long enough," was Megatron's only answer.

"I suppose you've got nothing better to do than pop up often," Optimus spat. He noticed Sumdac wince, fearful that he may anger Megatron enough to get them both in trouble.

Megatron shrugged. "Excuse me if I like to make sure my prisoners are being good and staying where they're supposed to be."

"And we are," Sumdac said before Optimus could answer.

"Good." The large dragon paused, glaring at the both of them. "I also came to see if there was any information you might have forgotten to mention from our last interrogation."

Optimus thought back to Sumdac's story. Was it possible Megatron or one of his followers caught them speaking behind their backs? Or did the warlord just suspect they did so anyway? The young Autodragon looked at Sumdac as casually as he could, wondering if he would reveal the information out of fear.

Optimus pretended to think about Megatron's question as if he might've forgotten something and replied, "Nope. Guess not. We've got nothing to hide."

Megatron narrowed his eyes. "How amusing," he barked sarcastically. "But I'm not foolish enough to believe there's nothing more from you." He was mainly speaking to Sumdac, knowing that the dragon had far better knowledge for the current mission at hand and would be the likely one to crack.

Timidly Sumdac shook his head. "I'm . . . afraid not. I've told you everything I know."

"Go back to your Deceptidragons," Optimus growled. He was getting tired of Megatron's typical attempts to smuggle information every time he showed up. Not to mention angry about this whole ordeal, thank you very much. He was cooped up in a cave, forced to be humiliated by his captors while out there somewhere Sari and Bumblebee were in danger. On top of that he had no idea what was going on with Ultra Magnus and the Autodragons; and he doubted the Deceptidragons would be willing to share.

"_**Megatron thinks he can force the info out of you – show him you're not willing to submit!"**_Nemesis prompted.

Optimus shook his head, trying to ignore the shadow. _'No. I'm not starting any fights.'_

"_**Surely you're weary of what these Deceptidragons are forcing you into? Stop being a weakling!"**_

'_Restraint is not weakness.'_

"_**It is if you allow your enemies to trample all over you."**_

'_Shut up.'_

"_**Fight back, you coward! Now is the time to act!"**_

'_Stop it!'_

Optimus shook his head again and growled. _Why_ did this Nemesis have to haunt him mind every now and again? His presence enforced the young dragon's rage – the urge to attack whoever wronged him. But Optimus had to hold it back; it worked against Sentinel, it should work against Megatron, right?

. . . Well, right now, that was becoming difficult – especially when half of him _wanted_ to strike at the Deceptidragon leader for everything that was happening.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Sumdac asked.

Optimus realized the attention was trained on him and his silent argument with himself. Megatron's eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Conflicting, are we?" the dragon teased.

"None of your business," Optimus growled.

"Rather strange behavior for a young Autodragon warrior, wouldn't you agree?" Megatron stepped closer, smirking down at his prisoner. "You know, I've noticed something _off_ about you ever since you arrived. You have a rather curious scent when you're angered. I saw that look when Starscream assaulted the professor. And a little birdie informed me about your little nightmare."

Optimus widened his eyes and looked to Sumdac with distress. The professor shook his head. If he didn't tell Megatron, who else could have? It must have been a random warrior who managed to hear during the night . . .

"What's that got to do with anything?" Optimus asked, trying to remain firm in front of the leader that was dangerously close.

"What if I told you I've seen this kind of behavior before?" said Megatron.

"Then I guess you tend to piss many other dragons off."

Megatron chuckled darkly. "That is rather true, but beside the point."

"Which is?"

"It's actually quite obvious you're a Wrath."

"A _what_?" Optimus' question was laced with curiosity rather than anger.

Megatron ignored his question. "Though I can't understand how you'd be exposed to Dark energon in your young life."

"What? Dark energon? What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything," the gray dragon hissed. "You see, it's common among dragons that become exposed to Dark energon to become infected with _dark_ side effects." To Optimus' relief Megatron backed away, but that spine-chilling gaze never left him. "Take Blackarachnia for example."

Optimus' ears perked at the name. "B-Blackarachnia?"

Megatron nodded. "Though she refuses to divulge the entire story, I've gathered that she ventured on a scavenger hunt for any energon deposits in deadland territory. Brave but foolish, if you ask me."

Optimus gulped.

"Perhaps she mistook the deposit for a regular batch of energon, but for some it's difficult to differentiate between regular and Dark energon. The two look _so_ similar sometimes." He paused, observing Optimus' reaction carefully. "Usually standing near it won't affect you, but a reaction is almost guaranteed if you actually _touch_ it."

Optimus might have touched the energon that was probably this Dark energon Megatron spoke of. He remained quiet so that Megatron could continue.

"For Blackarachnia, the presence of both some type of lethal spider and the Dark energon created a chain reaction that affected her both inside and out."

The young warrior lowered his head, taking in this new information. From what he gathered, Blackarachnia was the way she is by this Dark energon . . . because Optimus didn't go back to save her . . .

"But Blackarachnia is a rare and unique case – one that intrigues me enough to welcome her among our ranks." Megatron's smirk grew. "But you . . . you seem to have a typical problem with your mind. Am I correct?"

Optimus hesitated. Should he answer? While he was curious to know why Nemesis Prime invaded his mind time and time again, wasn't it foolish to let your own enemy know? However the Prime warrior replied, "Yes . . ."

"I thought so. We Deceptidragons aren't so fearful to venture out into the deadlands as you Autodragons are, with which our travels allow us to gain knowledge of this interesting energon. Though even we aren't keen on using Dark energon in our favor when we have no knowledge to control it."

"Then what is a Wrath?" Optimus asked again.

"It's simply what we call those who have been affected. Your Autodragon masters wouldn't know much about this, so it's not unusual you're learning about this just now."

"Which leads me to wonder why you're bothering to tell me in the first place." Dark energon was somewhat known among the Autodragons, but no one knew what it could do or how it affected its surroundings. Optimus had to admit, his faction refused to learn more about it.

"I was partly trying to solve your behavior, but it's also in my best interest to understand just as much as you want to."

Optimus frowned. "I can't see how that's helpful. This . . . Nemesis Prime – as it calls itself – has haunted me ever since we ran into the spiders' caves –" He clamped his mouth shut when he realized he'd said too much.

"Oh, more spiders, eh?" Megatron glanced at the cave entrance, then back at Optimus. "You wouldn't happen to know Blackarachnia _personally_, would you?"

Optimus shrank back against the cave wall. Should he lie? That would probably do no good, seeing as there was no fooling Megatron. "And . . . what if I do?"

Megatron bared his fangs in a crooked smile. "Then I know how to get the information I need out of you."

Immediately Optimus shot up onto his feet and growled, "You can't!"

"You're in no position to demand anything, Autodragon."

"Blackarachnia has nothing to do with this." Optimus knew he couldn't intimidate Megatron, but he assumed a defensive stance. He could only hope he could convince Megatron otherwise.

"I may be willing to forget about her if you can provide the information you're keeping from me. And don't bother denying this claim. I can see in your eyes you _know_ something more."

For a split-second Optimus felt encouraged to reveal Sari's past. But then he shook his head. He couldn't betray her and Sumdac like that! And the thought of Sari being some kind of Firestone incarnate would only bring her more trouble. The Deceptidragons would definitely find some catastrophic use that could mean nothing good for the Autodragons!

But then what about Blackarachnia? While she apparently had a grudge against him for the event that changed her, Optimus couldn't help the feelings he had for her – still had for her.

Reluctantly Optimus replied, "No."

Megatron shook his head in disappointment. "Tsk tsk, I thought you might have cared a little more. Oh well, I suppose it's difficult to have any significant feelings for someone like her."

"_**He dares to threaten and insult her, Optimus." **_

Optimus growled inwardly. He still stayed rooted to the spot, but Nemesis' words were becoming harder to ignore.

"_**She doesn't deserve a weakling like you, anyway."**_

Megatron turned to leave. While he walked he said, "It's a shame I have to waste a warrior, though."

'_He's trying to get me to react like a Wrath,'_ Optimus thought. He didn't want Megatron to win, but was the dragon going to be true to his word and hurt Blackarachnia?

"_**Are you going to allow everything crumble down again?"**_

'_I'm not going to play his game.'_

However just as Megatron was exiting the cave, he murmured, "I suppose if this doesn't work, I'll have to try the younglings next."

That snapped Optimus into infuriating action!

"_**Attack!"**_

Optimus obeyed and lunged with unsheathed claws striking into his enemies' flesh.

* * *

><p>Birds scattered from the trees fearfully as a ferocious roar rang throughout the terrain, reaching the heavens and the ears of Bumblebee, Sari, and Longarm Prime. The trio stopped abruptly. While the two younglings looked up for any sign of a dragon that could have made such an uproarious sound, Longarm narrowed his eyes. They were getting closer to the camp.<p>

"It's nothing," he urged, looking down at the younglings reassuringly. "I'm sure it's just a bunch of rogues getting into a fight."

"Out here?" Sari asked. "I thought this was Deceptidragon territory we're walking through."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement. "Now way those brutes would let rogues come in here. And besides, that sounded awfully . . . _close_."

Longarm frowned. "I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. We must continue forward if we must make it out of their territory." He gestured for them to walk ahead of him. However the two remained stationary, much to his frustration. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Because we could be walking right into whatever fight might be going on," Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I'll lead us around it."

Sari didn't look assured. "I dunno. Couldn't they scent us?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Bumblebee and Sari exchanged wary glances. "We're just a little spooked, after all that's happened," Bumblebee explained, remembering the three Deceptidragons and the mysterious creature from last night. "Maybe we should try flying?"

Longarm stiffened. Flying would certainly provide a view of the camp. "I'm afraid that's too dangerous." He tried to think of more excuses not to take flight. "And . . . didn't you tell me your wings are damaged?" He pointed to Sari.

To answer his question Sari tried flapping her wings, but she flinched at the pain. "Yeah, they still hurt. But, couldn't I stay on your back then? You're big enough."

"Yeah, wouldn't that work?" said Bumblebee. "I could even scout around to find a way to avoid those dragons."

"No!" Longarm growled. "It's far too dangerous to risk it."

Bumblebee grimaced. "What's wrong with you? The mentor I knew wouldn't be too afraid to risk anything because he had the confidence –"

"I'm _not_ afraid. I'm wary – And things have _changed_ since my departure. I . . . I've witnessed much vile activity beyond these mountains and its horrors. I nearly lost my life countless times because I was reckless. I can't make that mistake with you!"

The younglings were still not convinced. "But Longarm –"

The black and blue dragon had had it. Growling he stepped behind the two and pushed them forward. "We have to move, _now_. Every second we waste arguing, we could be spotted by a patrol."

"But you're making _no sense_!" Bumblebee snapped.

Longarm narrowed his eyes, flashing a deadly look of rage. Sari felt a chill run up her spine. Was this how Longarm acted with Bumblebee back then? By the yellow dragon's protests, even he seemed to act like he was speaking to a total stranger. Why was Longarm being so urgent about not flying?

"We haven't seen any patrols since," Sari stated. "Maybe we could fly and if we ever see anyone –"

"No. I said flying is not an option. If we want to reach the camp we must continue forward. It's only a few miles away, I promise!"

Bumblebee cocked an eye-ridge. "A few miles? You said we're still deep in Deceptidragon territory. And even if we make it to our own, it's more than just a 'few miles' going through all of that."

Longarm Prime paused, silent cursing himself. "I didn't mean that."

"Sure sounds like you did," Sari said with an unimpressed look.

"Well, I apologize – but we need to _move_."

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes as he trained them on Longarm thoughtfully. "You know, I don't know all of our territory, but Optimus has told me that the border is a nearly barren stretch of land. We've been walking for hours and by now we should have seen at least a small decrease in forestry on our way. By the looks of it, it's still thick as ever – and a strange scent I've smelled is getting stronger than ever."

Longarm growled bluntly, "Optimus is a liar."

"You take that back!" Sari spat. "He is not!"

"How would you know? You hardly know him."

"But _I_ do," said Bumblebee firmly. "Optimus sucks at lying."

"Then . . . perhaps you're mistaken," Longarm replied hastily.

Bumblebee shook his head stubbornly. "No, I know I'm not. And I think you do too." As if anticipating some sort of hostile response, Bumblebee jumped, pushing Sari with him, out of the way as Longarm's mouth snapped onto the empty space. His neck recoiled and he growled menacingly at the two.

"You're not Longarm Prime!" Bumblebee shrieked accusingly.

To their surprise Longarm smiled slyly. "You're so very mistaken, Bumblebee." He took a threatening step forward. Bumblebee and Sari flinched in reaction, but assumed defensive stances despite the odds were severely against them.

"How do you think the Deceptidragons knew where your camp was, hm?" Longarm decided that his masquerading was forfeit now that there was no convincing the younglings otherwise.

Bumblebee's expression formed from defensive to betrayed. "_You_ told them? Why, Longarm?"

Longarm didn't answer. Instead, he leapt forward for a striking blow at Bumblebee so he could quickly grab Sari and leave.

Instinctively the two younglings backed away, even though they wouldn't likely avoid the attack.

However Longarm wasn't successful. As if in slow motion a figure descended from the air just as Longarm was in mid-air and bombarded the dragon in his rib cage. A sickening snap could be heard as Longarm crashed into the nearest tree, toppling it over and forcing the creatures inhabiting it to flee.

Wide eyed, Sari and Bumblebee turned their attention to their supposed savior, but experience prevented an immediate trust for whoever attacked Longarm. The dragon was black with green markings. His body had an unusual amount of spikes for the average dragon. His grinning face resembled a dragon-like skull with black markings that added to his eerie appearance.

"Well now what do we have here?"

Longarm had recovered from the attack and growled at the ominous dragon. "Lockdown! What the frag do you think you're doing here?"

Bumblebee gulped. He had heard about Lockdown from some of Ratchet's old battle stories. The dragon was a bounty hunter whose allegiance went to the highest payer until his job was complete. He was also known for taking "trophies" for every battle won against his opponents. Bumblebee wasn't sure what those were, though he had a pretty good idea from Ratchet's severed horn.

"Nothin' personal, Shockwave," Lockdown drawled without removing his hardened gaze from his target. "It's just business."

'_Sh-Shockwave?'_ Bumblebee thought. He had no time to ponder any more about Longa – Shockwave – or whoever he was! – now that he had Lockdown to deal with. Well, they got away from Sunstorm; they could avoid this guy, right?

Bumblebee urged Sari to follow him and run away from the scene, no matter which direction they were going. Lockdown first had to deal with an attacking Shockwave before he could claim his prize.

"Who paid you to do this?" Shockwave demanded. He aimed his unsheathed claws for Lockdown's throat, but the bounty hunter ducked. He barreled into the Deceptidragon's chest and pushed him over onto his back.

"Now, you should know about customer confidentiality, right?" Lockdown teased, tone contrary to his grim gaze. He raked his claws against Shockwave's exposed underside.

Shockwave howled in pain and swung his front claws at his attacker in an attempt to get him off. When that didn't work he took a deep breath and released a blast of fire, aimed for Lockdown's face. The bounty hunter jerked away from the flames before they could burn him; however several sparks of fire singed his scales and he growled.

Using the distraction Shockwave crawled away from Lockdown and shot back onto his feet. He forgot about Lockdown and searched for the younglings. They hadn't run far enough to escape his sight. He charged after them, ignoring the searing pain in his underside.

Suddenly he felt a presence looming directly over him. When he looked up, Lockdown was hovering over him and coming down for a devastating strike. Shockwave jumped out of the way, though Lockdown managed a deep cut into the side of his neck. Then, quick as lightning, Lockdown bit down onto the exposed neck _hard_.

Shockwave growled loudly and tried to shake out of his opponent's grip. However not only did Lockdown keep a deep hold, but the movement reinforced the teeth cutting into him and blood streamed down his neck.

Lockdown tightened his grip, causing Shockwave to roar in pain and rage. Finally he was released, only to be smashed against another tree. When he recollected his senses again, he saw that Lockdown was running after the younglings.

Shockwave tried to move, but the pain in his neck discouraged him. All he could do was stare coldly at Lockdown, whispering to him, "Damn you . . ."

* * *

><p>"Hurry! One of them is coming!" Sari cried. Bumblebee ran beside her, looking back in dismay as Lockdown came closer. It all seemed so hopeless now! They couldn't outrun Lockdown, Sari still couldn't fly, and there was no adequate cover around them.<p>

Bumblebee looked to Sari and wondered if he should try carrying her into the air, in spite of his lack of faith he could accomplish such a feat (at least not for long). Sari was slightly smaller but Bumblebee would still have difficulty carrying such weight. However the urgent situation emboldened him to gather whatever strength he had left and fly out of here!

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

Sari was taken aback by the unexpected question, but she nodded, uncertain of his intentions. A second later she shrieked when Bumblebee wrapped his legs around her body and took flight.

"Geez!" he gasped, flapping his wings to the maximum. "What the frag have you been eating?"

Sari stopped screaming and growled up at Bumblebee. "Hey, don't judge me!"

Bumblebee tried propelling his wings to fly faster and higher, ignoring their protests against exercising them beyond their limits. Sari, realizing Bumblebee's strain, tried to be as still as possible so that she wouldn't add to the stress.

Lockdown looked at the two with amusement. He shook his head. "How cute, they think they can out-fly me." At that he propelled off the ground at an incredible speed and was directly behind them in seconds.

When Bumblebee saw him flying, he knew he had to think fast. When Lockdown was behind them, he did the only thing he could think of: he ceased flapping and they dropped.

Lockdown was a little surprised by this, but he bulleted after them a second later. He extended his front arms. Bumblebee tried to edge away, but it was too late; Lockdown's claws closed around the two, and no amount of squirming or writhing could release his hold. Grinning wickedly, the bounty hunter shot back up into the sky and headed back for the rendezvous point.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron hissed at the wound on his back, but he supposed granting Optimus a chance to unleash his Wrath side was worth the scar. However he didn't give the smaller dragon another opportunity to freely attack. Megatron leapt out of the cave and turned to face Optimus.

He had to admit, the Prime warrior looked fierce! Much to his satisfaction he pushed Optimus enough to fight. Optimus glared with fiery determination to defeat his enemy, his claws unsheathed and his wings spreading to match his defensive stance.

Before the dragons around them could react Optimus charged after his opponent with a surprising speed. Megatron easily jumped completely over the red dragon. But as soon as he landed Optimus was already biting onto his leg. Megatron howled and raked one of his front claws over Optimus' face. Immediately he released his sharp hold and stepped back.

Megatron realized that others were approaching Optimus with bared fangs, shouting at the smaller dragon to cease his assault and surrender. Megatron barked loudly, "No one interferes!" He growled and glared at the followers who didn't automatically step back; when everyone else surrounded them to watch – forming a large circle around the two – Megatron focused his attention back to Optimus.

"What are you waiting for, Autodragon?" he teased.

Optimus narrowed his eyes. He remained stationary while examining the points of attack. The young dragon reluctantly stood his ground and allowed Nemesis to subjugate part of his mind and body (however attempting to keep a hold of his sanity at the same time). His vision hazed with a transparent red as he searched for the best places to strike Megatron: the jugular in his neck; the stomach, which had the least armored scales; possibly the tail to disrupt his balance.

When Megatron grew tired of waiting he made a mighty leap toward Optimus. He extended his front legs, ready to strike the skull. However he was wary, for Optimus made no indication he was prepared to move away. No doubt he was waiting for the final moment to throw Megatron off.

As half-expected, Optimus darted forward as Megatron descended upon him and the young Prime spread his claws across the underbelly. Megatron winced as he landed with a thud, nearly losing his balance as he turned around again. He paused, assessing the wound on the stomach. While it stung, Optimus didn't stab deep enough for any real damage to be done.

"Interesting fighting technique – for an Autodragon, that is," the warlord remarked. "Not something I'd really expect from someone like you." Of course, he was aware that as he spoke the Wrath – or as Optimus called it, "Nemesis Prime" – was most likely controlling his moves as he continued to give in to the desire to shred his enemy. How perfect this was!

Optimus answered with a deep growl. He began to slowly circle around Megatron, and the gray dragon had to wonder if his words were even registering to the Prime.

"Do you feel it, Optimus?" he asked mockingly. "The darkness flowing throughout your nerves to drive you toward brutality?"

Optimus didn't answer. He continued to circle around, glaring at Megatron. Perhaps this was an astronomically stupid idea – attacking the leader of the Deceptidragons. Though, Optimus could care less at the moment. He knew he was being played; he was aware that Nemesis was sinking his claws into his mind every second he continued to fight.

But he was tired of this. Of being imprisoned in a small cave. Of being tortured every now and then for information or for simply his captors' amusement. Of knowing he was utterly helpless when Bumblebee and Sari were out there somewhere. And of having to endure Blackarachnia's hateful gaze (which he could guess was somewhere in this crowd).

Rage, guilt, frustration, and that rising instinct to attack that every dragon possessed urged him to continue and attempt to wound (or even kill) the gray dragon before him.

Besides, it's not like he could turn back now. Both Megatron and Nemesis wouldn't allow that.

Instead Megatron – attempting to move the battle along – spread his wings to their full length and took to the air. As Optimus watched a small thought crossed the sane part of his mind that this was the perfect chance to escape; but that was quickly eradicated by Nemesis' will.

'_**We must strike,'**_ Nemesis growled.

'_I'm not skilled in the air.'_

'_**It doesn't matter!'**_

Before Optimus could object, he shot up straight for Megatron. He came just below Megatron and bit onto his tail. The gray dragon winced in pain and tried to break free. However Optimus kept a firm hold. Megatron grimaced and plummeted down, dragging his opponent with him. When he still didn't release his tail, Megatron reared up before colliding with the ground, dragging Optimus along the surface. To his relief the pressure on his tail ceased.

Megatron turned sharply and rammed straight into Optimus' exposed stomach. Optimus gasped for air, feeling the wind knocked out of him as he was forced against the ground. Desperately Nemesis recollected his senses and urged Optimus to release a gust of fire. Before the inferno could inflict devastating damage, Megatron leapt back. His neck and back weren't spared.

Optimus was still gasping for air before he could breathe regularly again. An impatient Nemesis forced Optimus to stand back up despite the small struggle.

The Deceptidragon leader flashed a look of amusement as his opponent stood back up and shook his head to clear his mind. The young dragon was surely resilient; perhaps thanks to his Wrath side. Megatron smirked. How interesting this Autodragon was! It was always fun fighting a Wrath. Coupled with Optimus' own persistent nature, maybe this dragon would turn out to be a worthy opponent . . . and a wonderful addition to the Deceptidragon ranks with the right convincing.

* * *

><p>Lockdown carefully landed onto the barren soil, though it turned out to be rather awkward with the precious cargo within his front claws. He released his closed claws and the two younglings tumbled out. Once the bounty hunter stood on his four feet, he barked, "Don't try runnin', I can guarantee you'll regret it."<p>

Bumblebee turned his head to glare at their captor. "I'm not scared of you," he growled as fiercely as he could.

Lockdown laughed. "That's cute, kid."

"I'm _not_ cute! I tore through a Deceptidragon warrior and I'll tear through you too!" At that the yellow youngling sprang forward and sank his fangs and claws into Lockdown's nearest claw.

The black and green dragon hissed and kicked Bumblebee back. After examining his claw – which had some deep cuts, but nothing that could truly harm him – he spat, "Try that again. I _dare_ you."

Bumblebee recoiled into a defensive stance and snarled. Before he could attack again, Sari said, "Forget it, Bee."

"What?" He turned around to protest, though Sari looked pleading.

"Just stop. I don't want you to get hurt."

Lockdown rolled his eyes, though remained silent. He stepped forward, looking at the sky. It appeared to be midday now. The dragon grimaced. He did not want to baby-sit until Starscream arrived by Sunset.

Through the corner of his eye he could see the two younglings huddling together, eyeing both him and the open terrain at the same time. "I'm serious on my threat," he said with his back still facing them. "I'm not accustomed to harming younglings, but don't think I'm afraid to try."

Both younglings simultaneously lowered their ears and bowed their heads. "Guess we're stuck here, now," Bumblebee whispered.

Sari nodded solemnly. She avoided Bumblebee's gaze and stared down, her hair drifting over her face. Bumblebee was worried about this, though he decided not to ask her. He was afraid he may make things worse.

Instead he focused his attention on watching Lockdown, in case he may do something. He doubted Lockdown would truly harm them without any reason, though he still had to be wary. Besides, if the hunter's guard was down, they could possibly fly the heck out of here; or run, whichever Bumblebee's aching wings preferred.

Right now Lockdown began to pace back and forth, training his gaze on them every now and then.

Suddenly there was a sound that caught Bumblebee by surprise. It was faint, though he could hear it in this silence. It sounded like . . . stifling? Before he knew it Sari wailed in despair.

"Why is this happening?" she cried.

Bumblebee was taken aback by her outburst and stepped away. He was at a loss of words for Sari's pain-filled question. With no answer being provided, she started crying. Lockdown ceased his pacing for a split-second, wincing in annoyance at the despairing sound, before shrugging it off and returning to his motion. _'Damn youngling.'_

Bumblebee himself didn't know what to do. In a silent plea for comfort, Sari buried her face in the yellow dragon's shoulder. The young male rigidly stood by her side, darting his eyes to her and back to a random place as a sign of his discomfort.

"It's hopeless!" she cried in between sobs. "It's never gonna end! I'm never gonna see my dad again!"

Bumblebee frowned. He hated hearing her cry in hopeless remorse, though he didn't know how to reassure her that this _wasn't_ the end. What could he possibly say that was convincing?

But he should try, shouldn't he?

Cautiously Bumblebee unfolded one of his wings and draped it over his companion as an act of comfort. It was a small gesture, but Bumblebee couldn't think of anything else other than be there for Sari.

* * *

><p>Optimus darted out of the way of Megatron's fire, nearly scorching the young dragon's flank. Once the rain of fire ceased, Optimus looked up and found his enemy propelling straight for him. However he was unable to dodge and Megatron hit him to the ground.<p>

Once the two smashed onto ragged rubble that was continually subjected to the abuse of their battle, Megatron flew up once again while Prime stayed down. Of course, the young dragon wouldn't stay down for long.

Some of the dragons in the crowd roared with excitement, urging both Megatron and Optimus to continue for the sake of their entertainment. Honestly fights weren't uncommon in the Deceptidragon camp, but rarely did they get to watch their leader fight an Autodragon that was getting up no matter how many times he was smashed to the ground!

Megatron hovered in the air and waited for Optimus to recover. And just as he expected, Prime pushed himself up, despite his legs slightly shaking. The roars grew louder when he rose to his feet, and, in a way, exciting Nemesis enough to fight even more. _However_, he was getting quite tired of flying, only to fall again and again.

"Megatron!" Optimus barked, his voice a mixture of brusque savagery and agitation. "Come down here and fight me!"

"And why should I do that?" Megatron teased. He received no answer. After a second thought the dragon slowly descended, though still kept a safe distance from Optimus. "Marvelous strategy you've been enacting – unless you're enjoying tasting the ground."

A small wave of laughter broke from the crowd.

Optimus growled before shouting back, "And I see you're quite comfortable floating above me. Too afraid to come down and face me with unsheathed claws?"

Megatron wasn't amused. He finally descended to the ground a few feet away from Optimus. "Fine, Prime. You want claw-to-claw combat? I could use something to rake my nails against anyway."

Before he completed his sentence Optimus dashed to him with an astonishing speed and slashed straight across his chest. For a split-second the crowd went deathly silent, then began murmuring to one another at the strange incident.

Optimus had been smashed against the ground at least half a dozen times and even when he got up he was shaking from weakness. How was it possible he could have regained his strength so quickly?

Megatron couldn't ponder on this, however. Optimus rounded sharply and struck for the same place again. Megatron recoiled before the claws could make contact with his flank. Snarling, the gray dragon reared up and forced his claw down onto Optimus' head; he crushed his opponent into the ground brutally.

For a split-second he thought he might've knocked the young dragon out, but instead he focused all his strength on getting back up under Megatron's hold. Megatron pushed his head back, though his hold didn't last long. Optimus jumped forward and managed to throw Megatron off of him. In his charge he made contact with Megatron's chest wound.

The gray dragon bellowed in pain and stepped back a few paces as he took in the most unpleasant sensation. Optimus stepped back as well and observed Megatron for a moment. His eyes locked onto Megatron's wound, targeting the chest as his main target. If he continued to attack perhaps he could wound Megatron enough in order to make his escape –

'_**No!'**_ Nemesis snarled in Optimus' mind. The young dragon slightly cringed at the sudden break in thought. _**'We will continue till the end! He will pay for this humiliation!'**_

The sane part of Optimus' mind protested, _'This is not the place and time. We are completely surrounded.'_

'_**You entrusted **_**me**_** with this battle, did you not? We must win!'**_

'_You've done enough, despite what little you've managed to accomplished. I don't need you.'_

Optimus leapt forward for another blow at Megatron's chest. Megatron was currently off guard.

'_**You **_**will**_** do what I say!'**_

Nemesis forced him to stop, though Optimus stumbled and fell in the process.

'_**I am in control,'**_ Nemesis growled. He forced Optimus back onto his feet. The young dragon started charging once again, but Megatron was ready. With one swift move he whipped his tail into Optimus' side and he fell _again_.

'_You're not helping,'_ Optimus mumbled.

Nemesis ignored him and Optimus rose back up.

"Interesting attack," Megatron murmured sarcastically. He appeared as fierce and strong as ever, but the wound to his chest made him slightly tremble, though you could only tell if you close enough.

Optimus ran after Megatron again, keeping his tail in mind. As expected Megatron tried to use the same defense, but Nemesis was ready this time. As the tail came close to him, he opened his jaws wide and bit down as hard as he could!

Megatron wailed in pain. He immediately jumped back out of reflex in an attempt to remove his tail, but Optimus held on. When he couldn't remove his tail, Megatron desperately locked his jaws on whatever body part of his opponent came closest: Optimus' neck.

Optimus nearly released his hold when Megatron returned the favor by latching his teeth onto his neck. He knew such retaliation was only to get him to let go, but Optimus couldn't risk it now. With a rather sensitive part of Megatron's body in his jaws, he had an advantage. If he applied enough damage, he could disrupt his balance significantly.

The struggle between biting harder than the other lasted for a few moments; then, Megatron lost his patience and yanked Optimus back. While Megatron's tail was freed, Optimus' teeth scraped against it in the process and a disturbingly large amount of blood gushed from the wounded area.

Megatron grimaced at the result of his action and turned his attention back to Optimus. Oh, Optimus was _definitely_ Deceptidragon material in his current condition, but Megatron still couldn't allow this to go unpunished. He hated to admit Optimus' attack to his tail had taken him aback, but from his previous behavior by continually attacking in the same way over and over, Megatron gained too much confidence.

He shouldn't have assumed Optimus would continue the same old routine – though the young dragon was acting rather strange, even for a Wrath. While recovering from the hit in his injured chest, Megatron noticed Optimus tried to attack, but suddenly fell over himself. Mind troubles, no doubt, though now he had trouble knowing who was in control now.

Optimus himself was still battling with Nemesis over dominance within, which once again delayed him from attacking when Megatron had just had some of his tail ruined.

'_**You need me,'**_ said Nemesis.

'_And thanks to you he got my neck.'_ Optimus gritted his teeth in pain. Blood flowed freely from the wound, and it was too large to heal as quickly as his last injury.

'_**A minor setback. Now his balance is distorted and he is far more vulnerable.'**_Nemesis urged Optimus to walk forward. The Prime held back, though.

'_This is the perfect time to _leave_. I can grab Sumdac and get out of h –'_

'_**NO!'**_ Nemesis subjugated Optimus' movements again. He ran straight for Megatron to hit in his chest wound at least once more, now that his tail was no longer a factor. And Nemesis didn't care for what other defenses the gray dragon had in store.

Frag, this Nemesis Prime was so reckless and erratic! However Optimus had to admit that he may truly have the advantage now – though how long would _that_ last? Nemesis fought without thinking critically and it would only be a matter of time before his reckless fighting style would cost them dearly.

Now Optimus wondered if he was truly going to come out of this alive – or at least in once piece. It was no secret Nemesis was completely insane, and extremely determined on taking Megatron down; that, and remain in control.

* * *

><p>"Ultra Magnus!"<p>

Magnus perked at the angry roar of his name and turned around to see Ratchet coming to him. With a sigh he replied calmly, "Yes, Ratchet?"

The old dragon medic scowled with his reply, "It's been nearly a day and a half and we haven't seen any Deceptidragon activity. I request we go out into the territory and search for the younglings –"

"We've been over this already, Ratchet. And the council is still deliberating on the 'deal' the Deceptidragons offered us."

"Slag to their deal! Are you telling me you're truly considering giving into them? After what they've done to Optimus _and_ the younglings?"

"I wish we could do more, but we can't do anything until the council has come to a conclusion."

Ratchet paused. "Speaking of which, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Under a unanimous vote I was temporarily suspended. The other members feared I was biased in my decisions because of my relations with Optimus."

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Nothing's going to be done, is there?"

* * *

><p>Optimus regretted everything. Being captured in the first place. Picking a fight with Megatron. And, most of all, allowing Nemesis to subjugate most of his mind, hoping that he would have a fighting chance. He was still struggling with the dark force over simply which direction to turn to. And, unfortunately, Nemesis was mostly winning the mental feud.<p>

Megatron had taken to the air again and continually tried to coax Optimus up to his level. However the younger dragon was wary of fighting in an aerial fashion considering his lack of experience. Even Nemesis agreed with that notion.

Now the battle had become virtually inactive as the two fighters remained in their safety zones. Much of the crowd was already bored and barking for some kind of break in the routine.

Optimus tried his best to focus on an escape route, despite Nemesis' distractions. It was a miracle he could even think!

'_**This battle **_**must**_** be finished,'**_Nemesis growled.

'_This battle is going _nowhere_!'_ Optimus growled and found himself staring back at Megatron again, to his chagrin. The Deceptidragon leader still hovered highly above him and waited patiently for Optimus to make the next move.

He couldn't continue this, though! His body wasn't suffering much, but he felt mental fatigue beyond belief. If Megatron didn't beat him, Nemesis surely would! He was getting tired of this mental battle, but he couldn't give in.

Nemesis growled. _**'You are become bothersome.'**_The dark doppelganger's anger was savagely apparent.

'_Funny, I was going to say the same about you.' _

A pause – and then, _**'We finish this feud now.'**_

Suddenly Optimus froze. His wide-eyed attention rested on no particular setting. For a moment neither the crowd nor Megatron noticed, though soon the roaring and bustling of excitement died down; they lessened to indistinct whispering; wondering what had gone wrong with the Autodragon.

Megatron raised an eye-ridge at the odd spectacle. He was aware of the strange behavior Optimus displayed through the fight, but he honestly wasn't expecting this. Curious, and slightly impatient, Megatron soared cautiously to the ground next to his still-petrified opponent.

Almost immediately after the dragon landed, Optimus let out a blood-curdling roar of either pain or frustration. Megatron was taken aback and he stepped away a couple inches.

Optimus looked like he was in pain. He fell, unmindful of his surroundings, and he clutched at his head like someone was attacking. His body writhed as if struggling for some leverage against an invisible foe. His Wrath, perhaps?

'_**You. Will. Submit!'**_cried Nemesis in rage, bombarding Optimus' mind with vicious attacks that he _should_ have done in the beginning if he wanted to gain total control. Optimus was persistent, but he would give in eventually!

The dragon howled in pain. Megatron was thoroughly surprised by the sight. By now the crowd had gone deathly silent, either horrified or confused.

'_I can't give in – can't give in – can't give in – can't give in – !" _Optimus tried repeating the words over and over throughout the whole ordeal, but any train of thought turned into a mental strain. He couldn't tell exactly _what_ Nemesis was doing, but everything became strenuous.

After an eerie amount of time passed, Optimus finally stopped howling and writhing. Megatron was unsure of how to react, but he immediately drew up his guard.

The younger dragon slowly regained his footing. He took a moment to take in a gust of air. Megatron watched in amusement. He lowered his neck to face eye-to-eye with his opponent.

"Feeling downtrodden, are we, Optimus? Though I must admit, you gave a rather odd show there."

Optimus looked up.

His eyes narrowed with a deadly hatred. He grinned. "Optimus isn't here."

At that one of his claws rose like lighting and struck Megatron in the eye. While the larger dragon reared up from the quick strike, Nemesis lunged forward. His jaws clamped onto Megatron's chest wound and he pulled back the flesh mercilessly.

The crowd turned into a wild frenzy. Some immediately ran for their fallen leader, while others tried to attack Nemesis. Nemesis, without Optimus' hesitation, easily disposed of any attackers that came his way.

However Nemesis didn't stay long. In the chaos he managed to fly out of the camp and left the Deceptidragons to attend to their rapidly bleeding leader.

Isaac Sumdac stared in terror as Optimus suddenly rose from his eerie display and wounded Megatron. He attacked anyone who came near him, ripping at their hides with a sadistic grin. He backed into the cave he was too scared to leave, and after what he saw, he was determined to avoid Optimus.


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream had finished his rounds at his own pace, confident Megatron wouldn't be too suspicious. Besides, the old fool probably only gave him the mission in order to distance himself from his second in command; might as well do them both a favor, Starscream reasoned bitterly.

Hovering over the forest, he observed the position of the sun. It'd still be a couple hours before sunset would begin to arrive, so he might as well return to the camp and give his report. Most of the Deceptidragon patrols were already aware of steering clear of the two younglings, which reinforced Starscream's belief Megatron sent him on a fool's errand.

Though now that he thought about it, he wondered how Megatron would react to "Longarm" returning with empty claws – if Lockdown was successful, of course. Not that Starscream lacked confidence in the bounty hunter, though Shockwave could be mercilessly fierce when he was at his prime.

Starscream figured he would cross that bridge when he came to it and headed back. It didn't take long. The camp came into view shortly.

Suddenly a dragon rose from the center of the camp and flew quickly in Starscream's direction. The black and magenta dragon barely had time to dodge as the other soared past him, flashing him an unconcerned glance for only a second before passing him. Starscream narrowed his eyes.

The dragon was primarily blue and red. Starscream widened his eyes. "Prime!" Despite he wore a deranged expression that was uncharacteristic of him, that dragon was surely Optimus Prime! Starscream's instinct was to follow and attack the prisoner, but he held back. A sixth sense told him to cease any action of pursuit.

Starscream remained hovering in place for a short while, watching the Prime warrior's appearance become smaller as he flew away at an incredible speed for someone that was weakened since his imprisonment.

He gritted his teeth. Well there goes a valuable prisoner! Starscream turned back to the Deceptidragon camp. _Apparently_ Megatron had allowed the Prime to escape!

The second in command flew as quickly as he could into the camp and landed into a chaotic frenzy of dragons flying or running left and right like a disturbed bee hive. He searched for Megatron and prepared to throw insults and accusations at his unqualified leader.

However the gray dragon was nowhere to be seen, regardless of the mess around Starscream. He noticed blood was splattered in a few areas, and one enormous puddle had a blood trail extending from one end. Curiously Starscream followed, ignoring anyone that acknowledged him.

Starscream arrived at the medicine cave and stepped in. He was unprepared to see Megatron lying on the floor, with a hole in his chest that gushed excessively; it was now obvious whose blood formed the trail. Starscream shook his head as he came out of his shock.

"What the frag has happened here?" he roared to Hook, their only available medic.

Hook kept his attention to his dying leader while he addressed Starscream, "Do you want the long or short version?" He had already applied some cobweb onto Megatron's chest to stop the bleeding, with help from Blackarachnia; it didn't seal the whole wound, but sufficed to keep their leader from dying of blood loss.

Megatron himself was unconscious. Starscream wondered if he should be elated by this occurrence, though he probably shouldn't keep his hopes high; it wasn't like Megatron never suffered fatal wounds before and managed to elude death. Instead he replied irritably to Hook, "Explain what did this to Megatron."

As Hook cleaned up the bloodbath around Megatron, he replied calmly, "Optimus Prime managed to swipe at Megatron when his guard was down and landed a devastating blow to his chest. It was a shock to us all, considering the beating the Autodragon took from the whole battle."

Starscream raised an eye-ridge. "Battle?"

"Apparently Megatron got under Prime's skin enough to compel him to attack. They battled rather fiercely with everyone else watching like it was some sort of show." Hook rolled his eyes. "Goes to show how easily amused they are, the lot of them."

"You mean Megatron _allowed_ Optimus to escape his prison and _fought_ him despite how easy it was to flee?" Starscream stared at the unconscious Megatron with disgust. If _this_ didn't prove Megatron wasn't a good leader, Starscream didn't know what _would_! He shook his head. "Arrogant fool."

"I'd like to see you say that to him when he's awake," Hook retorted with a smirk.

Starscream snorted. "Has anyone even bothered to chase the Prime?"

For the first time Hook raised his head and addressed Starscream directly. He actually appeared a little taken aback, which surprised Starscream. Hook took pretty much everything nonchalantly, except for construction around the camp.

"It was . . . actually a little disturbing how the Autodragon acted," said Hook hesitantly. "I mean, through the whole battle he was acting _abnormal_. It was like he was fighting more than one battle at the same time. Then . . . he collapsed and acted like he'd gone to the pit, or something of that nature. It lasted only a short while, but when he stopped, he had _changed_, somehow.

He got Megatron in the eye, and when he was distracted he struck his chest! I've never seen any Autodragon fight like that – their foolish honor wouldn't allow it! And when everything turned into frenzy he easily fought anyone that came near him. He even managed to kill Acidstorm."

Hook shook his head. "No one wanted to go after him after he flew away, and I can't say I blame them."

Starscream gazed impassively as he took in this information. Now he definitely knew there was something off about Optimus as he passed him. He had a delightful, yet eerie smile that Starscream could only describe as insane. What the frag was wrong with this dragon?

Finally he replied to Hook, who had turned to gathering some more herbs for his leader, "I suppose I'm stuck leading that useless bunch out there until Megatron recovers?" Now that Starscream thought about it, he didn't look forward to restoring order to the camp. Typical for Megatron to lead a bunch that couldn't handle a situation like this.

Now when Starscream would claim his rightful, _permanent_ place as ruler, there would be plenty of changes . . .

* * *

><p>"Would you <em>stop<em> already?" Lockdown snapped. He sat, hunched over as he waited for Starscream, keeping his back to the younglings, and tried his best to ignore Sari's wails. However he'd reached his limit and could hardly take the brat anymore. He turned his neck to look behind his shoulder.

Sari leaned into Bumblebee, seeking any comfort the yellow dragon offered, which was only draping his wing over her in a protective gesture. Bumblebee wanted to assure her that things would be okay; regardless he lacked the confidence to actually believe the words himself.

But he doubted anything he said would suffice. He just wasn't cut out for these kinds of situations.

Sari simply lost hope. After all, her father was in the claws of the same dragons that had attempted to kidnap her. While Bumblebee managed to prevent that, they eventually ran into one danger after another. First the mysterious creature, then "Longarm Prime" – if that was even his real name – and now this bounty hunter is keeping them in some wasteland for who-knows-how-long!

What was the point in trying to escape when they'd just end up in another situation later? It was an endless cycle of survival that Sari couldn't handle anymore. If this was what Bumblebee and his faction went through on a daily basis, she wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible!

Why couldn't things be simple anymore?

Sari released all her frustration and terror as she cried uncontrollably. She didn't care that Bumblebee and the bounty hunter were watching. Now she doubted that she might even come out alive.

However Lockdown had had enough.

The black and green dragon stomped forward until he towered directly over the two younglings. He growled audibly as a warning. When Sari didn't stop he shouted angrily, "I said shut it!"

Bumblebee scowled at Lockdown and snapped defensively, "Get off her back."

Lockdown narrowed his eyes. "Say that again."

Bumblebee mimicked Lockdown and narrowed his own eyes. "Get. _Off_. Her. Back."

Lockdown bared his fangs. "I suggest you watch what you're sayin', kid. I've already warned you that I won't hold back."

Sari, intimidated by Lockdown's close proximity, forced herself to stifle any more tears. She whispered to Bumblebee, "Just stop, Bee."

"Listen to yer girlfriend, little runt."

Bumblebee sprang to his feet. He bared his teeth and glared at Lockdown. Their snouts were close to touching as they continued their staring contest. "Why don't you _make_ me stop?"

The yellow youngling barely finished before he was spiraling through the air. Lockdown merely back-handed him, though; using his claws would have been far more fatal. However as Bumblebee landed, he could hardly get back up. Sari shrieked his name, but Lockdown kept her from running to him.

Bumblebee' vision was hazy as he tried to recollect his senses as fast as he could. He was too slow, for Lockdown was already over him again. He swiped him to the side. "Get out of here, before I kill you."

"Not in your dreams," Bumblebee growled, despite the small delirium still racing through his head. His legs wobbled as he stood again. "I'm never leaving Sari. _Never_."

"Just go!" Sari called from afar. She remained rooted to the spot, too afraid to leave after Lockdown's terrifying display; to her shame. However she wasn't willing to allow Bumblebee to give up his life.

Bumblebee shook his head. "You're crazy if you think I'm leav –" He was interrupted as Lockdown head-butted him and he fell back. By now Bumblebee was at the top of a small hill that allowed him to see the remaining wasteland, ending with the beginning of forestry.

Lockdown unsheathed his claws this time. "Last warning, kid."

Bumblebee glared at Lockdown, then glanced at Sari. She looked pleadingly at him to quit provoking Lockdown. He knew he wouldn't do Sari any favors by getting himself killed, though could he just flee like some coward?

Once Lockdown raised a claw, Bumblebee finally made his choice and began to run away. He hated himself for running, but at least it may put Sari more at ease. And maybe – just maybe – he could find help. He could fly now, and perhaps he was closer to Autodragon territory.

Bumblebee held onto the small shred of hope as he fled across the rugged terrain and into the forest. He looked back only once, though he could only see Lockdown walking back. He silently prayed to Primus that Sari would be okay. Lockdown obviously wasn't going to hurt her, but he feared the worst hadn't come yet.

* * *

><p><em>Freedom!<em>

Oh how wonderful it felt! No longer trapped within the confines of the Prime's subconscious. No longer waiting impatiently for the perfect opportunity to haunt Prime and urge him to release his Wrath.

Nemesis smiled wickedly as he flew quickly out of that blasted camp and into the open. Oh he was going to enjoy every minute of this!

But what to do first, then? He doubted Megatron was much of a threat anymore, which left the rest of the Deceptidragons in chaos. Perhaps he should drop by the Autodragon camp and greet the Magnus. Allow the old dragon to see how well his nephew turned out to be!

Or maybe he should set his sights on prey, first. The pathetic scraps that his captors called "food" were disgraceful.

With that, Nemesis dove straight down toward the forest. Once he broke through the trees and landed, the dragon searched his surroundings. He spotted a flock of unaware griffins nearby and stalked closer. He sprang forward – but faltered as pain pierced his mind. The griffins were alerted and flew away.

'_Nemesis!'_ Optimus bellowed.

Despite his irritation, Nemesis smiled when Optimus finally managed to break the subconscious barrier. **"I was wondering when you'd show up, Optimus,"** Nemesis replied in mock-concern. **"I was getting worried."**

Optimus snarled. _'Release me, at once!'_

"**Silly dragon, what makes you think I'd cave into that request? Freedom is difficult to come by for us poor Wraths and I wouldn't want to return so soon."** He brushed off some dust from his shoulder and searched for another prey. He came to the river and began following its currents, knowing some animal would eventually be coming here for a source of water.

'_You disgust me.'_

"**That hurts my feelings."**

'_I'll take back my body, and when I do, I swear –'_

"**I advise you don't get your hopes up. It hurts me when you're disappointed."** Nemesis smirked as Optimus roared in frustration.

'_You can't possibly keep this up for long! If you can manage to break free, so can I!'_

Nemesis shook his head. "**Poor, poor Optimus. You obviously have little knowledge of Wraths." **When Optimus didn't answer, Nemesis continued, **"Didn't you realize how little damage you endured during the fight?"**

'_I . . . Perhaps I did. So what?'_

"**You see, dear friend, what makes Wraths dangerous is not only their lust for battle but also their abilities. When in Wrath mode, one can heal small wounds quickly and replenish energy over time. How else do you think you managed to survive?"**

'_I still don't see what your point is.'_

"**The **_**point**_** is that I, as your Wrath mode, am much stronger than you. Your weak mind was nothing against my power, and you can't possibly regain control at this point."**

'_. . . You're wrong.'_

"**The hesitation in your voice speaks more than your actual words, Optimus."**

* * *

><p>Wasp tirelessly searched for Bumblewing once Wasp was sure that it was safe. Wasp flew back to the location that he first attacked Bumblewing, but he wasn't there. Wasp didn't see the big blue dragon either, but Wasp wasn't prepared to be too risky.<p>

By daybreak Wasp had grown impatient when Bumblewing wasn't anywhere to be seen. Wasp would have revenge on Bumblewing! Wasp would make sure of that!

* * *

><p>"The council has concluded that we will not give in to the Deceptidragons' demands." Alpha Trion entered Ultra Magnus' den, looking slightly weary. He displayed such behavior often, so Ultra Magnus couldn't tell if the meeting was what made the old dragon tired.<p>

Regardless of that, Ultra Magnus half-smiled and stood up to speak with his friend face-to-face. Alpha Trion was among the select few council members that didn't get on his nerves and took others into consideration before him. In fact the old councilor was one of the most respected dragons in the Autodragon ranks.

"That is good to hear," Ultra Magnus replied. "And what of the younglings?"

"We will send able warriors to search the territory – and into Deceptidragon territory if necessary."

Ultra Magnus nodded in approval. "And Optimus?"

He frowned by Alpha Trion's grave expression. The Magnus waited for his friend to reveal the bad news, but he seemed reluctant. Ultra Magnus sighed, "I assume the bad news overlaps the good news?"

"I'm afraid so." Alpha Trion looked down. "The council will not appease the Deceptidragons, but . . . by majority vote it's been decided we shall not send any rescue patrols for Optimus Prime."

Ultra Magnus widened his eyes. "_What_?" The Magnus shifted from stunned to angry in an instant. "Why ever _not_? Optimus is one of us, why will we not aid him?" When he realized his temper had flared, he forced himself to calm.

"I objected to the agreement – as did some others – but I was vastly outnumbered, Magnus. My reputation does not grant me more power than the rest."

Ultra Magnus exclaimed, "I know that but – what was the council _thinking_? During my time among them I mentioned the Deceptidragons' threats to our denial of their demands. Surely they're aware what will happen to Optimus now?"

"I assume most of them are – but I doubt many of them took it into consideration." Alpha Trion flashed an apologetic glance. "I am sorry, Ultra, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. The council has decided."

"So they do not care that they've condemned my nephew?" At this point the Magnus didn't care about his rising anger; though poor, old Alpha Trion was the only dragon around to receive it.

Alpha Trion stepped back from the Magnus' booming voice. "Please, I know it is much for me to ask of you, but I at least implore you to listen to the other side: when it comes to either our territory and fragments or Optimus, there's really no comparison. Even I have to admit that the formers are more important – despite I would still rather attempt to rescue Prime. In a way I believe that the council may have had the whole faction's best interests in mind."

"Alpha, he is my nephew – my last remaining family. How can I stand here while Optimus may die because of these decisions?"

"Exactly the reason why you were removed from the deliberation. I try to be impartial, and I must admit that you would have been conflicted by your relations with Optimus Prime if you remained in the meeting."

"Then do you suggest I accept my nephew's demise and simply get over it?" Ultra Magnus spat contemptuously.

Alpha Trion stepped back again. "Please, I'm simply trying to explain the council's reasoning –"

"I do not care for the council's reasoning! I do not care that I'm biased! I am because I _care_ about my family's well-being. 'Reason' me this – why are they not willing to rescue him? We have plenty of able warriors and we could easily devise a plan. So why is my nephew expendable?"

"I . . ." Alpha Trion was, for once, unsure of what to say. Whatever sentences he formed in his mind would most likely enrage the Magnus further. But, he was demanding a reason and he knew they were stuck into the cavern until he got one.

"The majority of the council . . . also agreed that, perhaps . . . it is best not to save Prime."

"_Best_?"

Alpha Trion gulped. "They believe that since the accident in the caverns of the wastelands, Optimus had brought disgrace upon himself, our lost comrade, and all of the Autodragons –" The old councilor nearly yelped when Ultra Magnus practically lunged forward with unadulterated rage, releasing all of his anger onto the unfortunate Alpha Trion.

"_**Disgrace**_? They dare punish my nephew over what had happened long ago – how ironic that the council would speak of being disgraceful!"

"Please, calm down –"

"I will not calm down! My nephew is being condemned for a mistake he'd made years ago."

"A mistake that cost another Autodragon her life," Alpha Trion retorted matter-of-factly.

"That is in the past!" Ultra Magnus stomped past Alpha Trion and headed for the cave entrance. "Optimus has paid for his mistake, already."

"Magnus, where are you going?" Alpha Trion asked sheepishly.

"To the council –"

"Dear Primus, you cannot confront them in your current state!" Alpha Trion leapt in front of his leader, despite the obvious fear he displayed. "You aren't thinking like a leader – you're thinking like an angered uncle. The council will not listen to you."

"Whether or not they care to listen is of no concern to me. I can enact my own orders as long as they don't conflict with the council's decisions."

"They would view it as a conflict with their decisions, some way or another. You know how they don't like being undermined, even by the Magnus."

"I don't care."

"_Please_, Ultra, calm yourself!"

"Easier said than done, _old friend_."

"Please try. I have already explained to the best of my ability of the situation. I am not pleased either, but these are difficult times. After all that has happened, we do not have much room to fulfill every goal."

Ultra Magnus inhaled and exhaled deeply. After a few moments of repeating the process, he finally managed to calm down. With a look of defeat he replied less severely, "Alpha, how can you – or the council – ask me to do this? To accept their decisions and leave Optimus behind?"

"I'm _sorry_, Ultra." Alpha Trion sighed deeply as well. "I cannot change the councils' minds, and neither can you."

Ultra Magnus glanced down with sorrow. Alpha Trion shifted his wing over his friend's shoulder. "And . . . perhaps not all is lost. I know Optimus is resourceful – he may even escape soon enough."

* * *

><p>Jazz shook his head. He and Prowl stealthily flew away from nearby the Magnus' cave. Though it wasn't their place, they – or rather Jazz had done, with Prowl being forced to follow – quietly eavesdropped on the two conversing dragons. Though one didn't necessarily have to eavesdrop to hear Ultra Magnus!<p>

"I was right," Jazz confirmed grimly. Once they were a safe distance, the two ninja-dragons landed under a small cluster of trees that was often used as a training area for ninja-dragon recruits. "They're leaving OP to fend for himself."

"I heard Ultra Magnus – and I wouldn't be surprised if half of the camp heard him as well."

In spite of the situation, Jazz chuckled at the remark. "Yeah, though I don't think I've ever seen 'em this angry before." Though the white dragon didn't want to admit it, he was slightly frightened by the Magnus' enflamed temper when Alpha Trion tried to explain the Council's decision.

Prowl nodded in agreement. "Then again, Optimus hasn't been in a situation like this before, either. And Magnus hasn't been completely well since this happened."

"I don't think any of us haven't been doing too well with Optimus gone." In fact, with Optimus gone, even those that had little respect for him had to admit their concern. To the Autodragons, a missing warrior was still a big impact, no matter their reputation.

"I know the younglings are especially troubled." Prowl stopped himself from also mentioning Sari and Bumblebee.

Jazz, however, seemed to read his companion's thoughts and replied, "Who do you think will be sent for Bumblebee and Sari?"

"You two will."

Jazz and Prowl turned their attention toward a dragon that walked up to them. He was primarily black and white with red and yellow streaks adorning his limbs and head.

Prowl bowed his head, Jazz shortly following. "Drift, it is good to see you."

Drift smiled good-heartedly and replied, "The feeling is mutual." The dragon was a senior ninja-dragon and representative of them in the council. "I volunteered the both of you to take on the mission. I take it you will accept?"

Jazz stood straight into a more formal position and replied enthusiastically, "I wouldn't dream of sayin' no!"

Prowl merely nodded in agreement. "When will be expected to leave?"

"Immediately."

"At least we're makin' _some_ progress around here."

Drift's smile shifted to a half-smile, and then into a frown. "If not entirely in the best interest of the younglings themselves."

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked.

"Some of the council members reasoned that this 'Sari Sumdac' must have been truly important if the Deceptidragons were willing to risk a kidnapping within our own walls."

Prowl and Jazz exchanged disbelieving glances. The white ninja-dragon stepped forward and replied, "So they're sendin' us on some errand to get her for whatever qualities the council thinks she has?"

Drift nodded. "In all honesty I think the she-dragon probably has no talents whatsoever that could benefit us. From what I've observed of her while she stayed here – despite the short time that it was – I see no evidence she is worth the trials."

Prowl raised an eye-ridge. "Trials? As in the trials that determine the field of a youngling's training?"

Drift nodded again. "The council may want her in the Autodragon ranks if she's what they think she is."

"Which is . . ?"

"A threat to the Deceptidragons."


End file.
